A Murderer Amongst Us
by starnluna
Summary: It's 7th year for Harry and his friends and werid things happen at Hogwarts. As Christmas vacation starts, there is an accident in the Great Hall killing 60 people.28 people are trapped in the school,as one by one, they all die.Who is the murderer?
1. Chapter 1: Head girl

Disclaimer: We own nothing and no one  
  
A Murder Amongst us  
  
A 17-year old girl sat in her room pondering the thought of how her 7th year at Hogwarts would be like.  
  
"TAP TAP!" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as her attention drifted to her window. It was an owl. Hermione trudged to the window and opened it, letting the owl in. She gave it some water as she grabbed the letter. It had a Hogwarts stamp on it.  
  
"Oh, the supply list!" Hermione thought. She opened the envelope:  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Welcome Ms.Granger to your final year as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We welcome you to a fabulous year ahead of you. Here are the following books you will need for the year:  
  
Standard Book of Spells grade 7  
Arthimancy grade 7  
Muggle Studies grade 7  
Herbolgy grade 7  
Potions grade 7  
Defense against the Dark Arts grade 7  
  
You will need these supplies by September 1st, the first day of school. You may acquire them at Diagon Alley.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Minerva McGonagall  
The rest of the faculty  
  
Oh yes, and we are pleased to inform you that you are out new Head Girl. Congratulations!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Hermione jumped and squealed with excitement.  
  
"What happened sweetie!!" her mother asked out of breath from running up the stairs.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Hermione yelled  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"WHAT!!!'  
  
"I'M HEADGIRL!!!"  
  
"oh god honey, you scared me. "  
  
"sorry."  
  
"That's WONDERFUL," her mom said," We are going to celebrate by going out to eat. I'm going to inform your father." After her mom left, Hermione wrote letters to Ron and Harry telling them that she is Headgirl and to meet her at Diagon Alley August 27th .  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Harry laid on his bed in his room tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of Ginny, her beautiful red hair, her sparkly, green eyes. She was like an angel from heaven. Harry and Ginny had been going out for 1 and ½ years. He missed Ginny so much. He hadn't seen her for 2 months. That is the longest he had been away from her since they had been going out. Just then, there was a tapping at his window. He opened his window and let the owl in. He gave it some water and read the letter:  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Dear Harry,  
I am Headgirl!! I just found out. I miss you and Ron and Ginny a lot. Let's all meet on August 27th. I have already sent a letter to Ron and Ginny letting them know. I hope the Dursley's are treating you right.  
  
Lots of Love,  
Hermione  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Wow! Hermione is Headgirl! I get to see Ginny in 4 days!" Harry thought, and with that in mind, he fell soundly asleep.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!! HELP! NOOOOOOOO!" Ginny screamed a piercing scream into the dark of the night.  
  
Harry woke up with his scar burning.  
  
"Why was Ginny screaming?" he thought. He went downstairs and was getting ready to tell his uncle to leave August 27th.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"What is it now boy!"  
  
"Umm, I'm leaving for Diagon Alley on August 27th."  
  
"That's fine, whatever. Just don't get any of us involved. It's your last time here anyways. When you come back at the end of the year, you are moving out!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"Aww man," Harry said sarcastically, "I'm going to miss you all so very much. Be sure to keep in touch." Harry walked back to his room to start packing. He wondered what it would be like not living with the Dursley's.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Hermione looked down Diagon Alley. It was full of life and bustling as usual. She headed off to buy her supplies.  
  
"Almost done, just need to head to Flourish and Blots," she thought to herself.  
  
"Hermione!" She looked around. Her name was being yelled, but from where? She looked to her left and saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron running toward her. Ron looked taller than Harry, but he was 6'2 and Harry 6'0. His red hair fell in his face handsomely and he was built due to training for quidditch. Harry looked lean and very cute. His unruly black hair fell casually into his face like rons but looked more natural. He, too, was very built from training. Ginny looked very grown-up and her red hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail and curled out and it looked very cute with her green eyes. Ginny, of course, had one of her hands interlaced with Harry's. Lately, you couldn't see the two of them apart.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny said as she hugged her," Congratulations! We got your letter about you being Headgirl."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied," Hey Ron! Hey Harry!" she said hugging each of them. They stood around for a while talking and catching up and telling each other about their summers until all of a sudden someone knocked into Hermione's shoulder making her drop all of her supplies. She looked to see who it was to meet the piercing blue eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked tall and built. His hair was now dark blonde and wasn't slicked back.  
  
"He looks cute," thought Hermione," WHAT AM I THINKING!"  
  
"You stupid freakin' mudblood. Can't you watch where you're standing!" Harry and Ron were about to pounce on him but Hermione stopped them.  
The slytherin girl beside him holding his hand told him, "Draco, sweetie, be nice. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Oh wait, yes she was, she was infecting the street with her dirty blood!" she smirked. She was a little shorter than Hermione and had black curly hair, almost in ringlets, streaked with dark red. She was very pretty.  
Hermione looked at her with disgust and said with a fake smile, "Hello Cynthia! Nice to see you! I didn't you came out in the daytime! What's the special occasion?" Hermione smirked back at her.  
  
"Let's go Draco. I don't like standing within 50 ft of a mudblood," Cynthia said as her and Draco laughed and walked off.  
"  
That stupid git. Why didn't you let us beat the hell out of him!" Harry and Ron argued.  
  
" He isn't worth it," Hermione said," Come on you guys, let's finish buying our supplies and then we will check into the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
" but that stupid, motherf.." Harry started but was cut off by a kiss from Ginny. Ron looked awkwardly. After 5 seconds he said, "Ok Ginny, that's enough..alrite now, he is calm.GINNY STOP TOUNGING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!"  
  
"Relax Ron," Ginny said pulling away from Harry. Harry gave him a sly smile.  
  
"You're dead Harry!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"It was worth it!" Harry said smiling.  
  
"HARRY YOUR ASS IS MINE!!" Ron said.  
  
" But Ron, you won't even let me have that," Ginny said giggling. Ron stormed off with anger.  
Harry followed Ron and said, "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but we ARE going out. You have to accept that."  
  
"Yea, I kno, but I just get so protective of her, but I'm glad she is going out with someone that I trust completely."  
  
Harry smiled, "Let's go get our supplies." 


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings and Friends...

Disclaimer: We own nothing and no one  
  
Draco and Cynthia walked into the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand. They walked  
  
to the front desk.  
  
"One room please," Draco said.  
  
"Draco!" Cynthia said while slapping him. Draco laughed.  
  
"Two rooms please," Draco said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have no rooms available, they just took the last one," the manager said pointing at Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, "but if you are willing to pay more, we can squeeze you in an extra room somewhere."  
  
"oh," Draco said. He looked at Cynthia for approval.  
  
"You're sleeping on the floor," Cynthia said. Draco smiled.  
  
"We'll see," he whispered in her ear, "we'll take it," he told the manager.  
  
They took the key and Draco told Cynthia to go to their room while he brought the bags up. He turned around and fell on the floor on top of someone who ran into him. He looked down to meet the face of Hermione.  
  
"Ugh! I touched it!" Draco explained.  
  
"Ahh...i just showered too," Hermione said.  
  
"You know, because of you and your friends Cynthia and I are sharing a room," Draco sneered.  
  
"Oh, how awful!" Hermione said sarcastically, "You should be thanking me. Oh wait, you're gay right? Sorry, my mistake," Hermione smirked, "and us four people are in one room too. There were no rooms left, so shove it!" and with that Hermione left. Draco went to his room carrying the bags and trunks.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!! Cynthia opened the door to let a tired Draco in.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Draco said with a smile. He put the bags down and he moved closer to her. He pulled her into a kiss. Soon they were on the bed making out and slowly, things escalated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny finally headed up to there room, tired of the day's events.  
  
"Ron and I will sleep on the floor. You and Ginny take the bed," Harry said.  
  
They laid down getting ready to fall asleep when they heard noises from the room next to them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next door there were 2 couples. A girl named Krystal, Kat for short, a girl named Elena, A guy named Chad, and A guy named Orion. Kat and Chad have been going out for 2 years and so had Elena and Orion. Kat and Elena were in one room and Chad and Orion in the other. Kat had packed too much stuff in her bag. Most of it was her hair supplies. The bag wouldn't fit through the door so Chad was helping her.  
  
"PUSH!!!" Chad yelled.  
  
"I CAN'T!! IT WON'T GO IN!" Kat yelled back.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO TRY! HOW ELSE ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS!"  
  
"I CAN'T! IT'S TOO BIG!" Kat yelled.  
  
"WELL THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Chad yelled.  
  
"UGH!! UGH!!" they yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bloody hell! Do you hear that?" Ron asked everyone, "They must really be working at it."  
  
"That's gross, some people are trying to sleep. What do they think of themselves!" Hermione yelled angrily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WAIT! MAYBE IF I KICK IT, IT'LL GO IN!" Kat yelled.  
  
"OW!!! IT'S TOO HARD!" Kat said in pain.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's up?" Orion and Elena asked.  
  
"It won't go in, can you help us?" Chad asked.  
  
"Yeah, " They said.  
  
"Ok, everyone push on the count of three, 1.2.3..PUSH!!" Orion yelled.  
Everyone grunted.  
  
"This is kinda fun!" Elena said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh My Gosh! That is nasty. I have heard of a 3 some, but never a 4 some," Harry said.  
  
"Tomorrow I am going to tell them to keep it down, cause this is nasty and I can't sleep like this," Ginny said.  
  
"Yea!" They all said.  
  
"I dunno, I kind of find the noise soothing," Ron said. Hermione threw a pillow at him. Ron laughed.  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHH! WE GOT IT IN!!! YESS!!!" everyone yelled.  
  
"FINALLY!! MY STUFF WAS FALLING OUT!" Kat said.  
  
"Alright, let's go to bed now, that made me really tired," Elena said.  
  
"Yea, but Chad and I have been at it for hours, you just got here," Kat said, "Well Elena and I are going to go to bed, see you guys in the morning. They kissed their boyfriends goodnight and went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's just get some sleep, I think they will stop now," Harry said.  
  
"Yea, goodnight," They all said and they went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry and the gang went down to have the free breakfast.  
  
"Aww, there are no more tables," Ron said.  
  
"You guys can join us," Chad said.  
  
"Thanks," they said.  
  
"I'm Harry, this is my girlfriend Ginny, that's Hermione and Ron."  
  
"I'm Chad, this is my girlfriend Kat, that is Orion and his girlfriend Elena."  
  
"Is it your first year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea, we just transferred from Salem," Kat said.  
  
"What room are yall staying in?" Elena asked  
  
"301," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh! We are right next door to you!" Kat said. Harry and the gang exchanged looks.  
  
"Oh boy! My arms are sore from yesterday," Elena said.  
  
"Mine too," the rest of them said. Kat looked at them to see that they were all exchanging weird looks.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," They answered.  
  
"No seriously, what is it?"Kat asked  
  
"It's just, we heard you guys last night and were wondering if you good keep it down tonight," Ginny said.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Orion asked,  
  
" We heard you guys.you know.grunting and stuff, and saying push and all that," Ron said. They all cracked up laughing while Harry and his friends just looked at them like they were insane.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"My bag wouldn't fit through the door! That's it!" Kat said in between laughing. They all began laughing.  
  
"So that explains it, we thought you guys were having a bloody 4 some," Ron said.  
  
"Oh no! That's just nasty," Elena said. They all sat and talked and laughed and became friends.  
  
"Let's go for some ice cream," Ginny said and all 8 of them went.  
  
A.N.- thank you so much for reading and reviewing! We are really thankful! We hope you like it. Btw, Chad is a Chad Michael Murray look-alike(from One Tree Hill) and Orion is an Orlando Bloom look-alike(From Pirates of the Caribbean and Lord of the Rings) They are hot!! Lol..we will post the next chapter soon. Please R/R!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Not you again

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot  
  
Draco awoke with a start in the morning. He looked at the naked sleeping figure  
  
next to him. He smiled as he remembered the events of that night and laughed  
  
softly. This woke up Cynthia. She looked at him.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" She asked. Draco kissed her.  
  
"Nothing, just remembering about last night," he replied. Cynthia bit her lip  
  
and moved a little closer to him. She laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you," she whispered to him.  
  
"I love you too," Draco replied a little surprised. Did he? I mean, they had  
  
been together since she had come from Salem 2 years ago. She was one of the  
  
1st people to be transferred. Their parents had set them up. He was sure that he  
  
loved her. After a while Cynthia spoke.  
  
"We should get dressed." They got dressed and headed downstairs.  
  
Cynthia walked slowly in front of Draco till he slapped her butt.  
  
"Hey!" she yelped.  
  
"Well hurry up, besides, you have such a big ass," Draco said with a sly  
  
smile. She giggled.  
  
"You know you like it." She kissed him. When they got downstairs, Draco  
  
saw that Hermione and her friends were headed out of the door.  
  
"Perfect," he thought, "now I can enjoy my breakfast in peace. They sat  
  
down and began to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's sides hurt from laughing so much. She laid on the bed. The group  
  
had gone for ice cream and explored some of London. Kath, Chad, Elena, and  
  
Orion had kept them all laughing from all the funny stories. They were really cool  
  
people. Kat and Chad were made for each other in Hermione's opinion. Kat had  
  
dark brown hair with highlights of light brown. Her hair had beautiful curls but  
  
she straightened it every day with a muggle thing called a hair straightner. She  
  
had beautiful hazel eyes that went great with her tan skin. She was kind of a  
  
blonde though. She was very intelligent but sometimes very slow. The group  
  
joked around with her about that. Chad had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He  
  
was quite muscular. They argue about the littlest things but they love each other  
  
a lot. Their personalities fit so well together. Elena and Orion were goofy. They  
  
constantly joked with each other. They were a bit of an odd couple. Elena had  
  
light brown hair that was kind of straight. IT had some waves in it. She had deep  
  
forest green eyes. She had a natural tan to her. She was Hispanic. She was  
  
from El Salvador and hates being called Mexican. She almost slapped Orion  
  
when he called her a Mexican. Orion had a curly, dark brown mop top. He had  
  
chocolate eyes and a fair complexion. He told them of a time when Elena  
  
missed a step on a flight of stairs and rolled down and when she reached the  
  
bottom she got up and simply said "You didn't see that." Hermione heard  
  
someone giggle. She looked up and saw that Harry and Ginny were putting on  
  
make up on a sleeping Ron. Hermione had to cover her mouth to stop herself  
  
from laughing out loud. Then when they finished, Ginny and Harry started  
  
making out.  
  
"Ugh, whatever," Hermione thought and rolled her eyes. She laid back  
  
down on the bed. She fell asleep. After a while, she woke up and everybody  
  
was still in their same position.  
  
"Hey you guys, we should get our stuff ready if we want to leave on time  
  
tomorrow," Hermione announced.  
  
"Relax Mione, we have plenty of time. It's only 7:30," Ginny replied with a  
  
giggle. Hermione shrugged and got up. Ginny and Harry continued and Ron  
  
rolled over on the floor and muttered," Mommy, I want my ducky." Hermione  
  
giggled and walked out of the room. She saw Kat and Elena in the hallway and  
  
walked over to them.  
  
"Hey chick," greeted Elena, "We were just discussing if our boyfriends  
  
would let us go clubbing. I want to, but Kat here doesn't agree.  
  
"It's not that, I want to go to, but we have to go to the train station  
  
tomorrow," Kat said," and I don't want us to be hung over like last time." Elena  
  
laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right I guess. Wanna go for some smoothies then?" Elena  
  
asked. Hermione was surprised by her question. How did she know about  
  
smoothies, that was a muggle drink.  
  
"How do you know about smoothies?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, long story short, our parents raised us like muggles until we got our  
  
acceptance letters. "Elena explained.  
  
"Is there a place here to get smoothies?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea, we saw a place about 3 blocks from here," Kat responded.  
  
Hermione nodded and they left. When Hermione came back, a very angry Ron  
  
woke stormed out of the room. He still had the make-up on. Hermione stopped  
  
him and asked him what was wrong. He told her how when he woke up, He saw  
  
Harry and Ginny snogging and then he looked in the mirror and his face covered  
  
with make-up. If wouldn't come off until Ginny says the charm.  
  
"Ron, you better stay in the room, people might think that you're a  
  
little......fruity," Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
"This isn't funny!" Ron said and he went back inside the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke with a thump. She had rolled off the bed  
  
onto the floor. She looked at her watch and it was 10:30 am.  
  
"DAMN!" she yelled, "wake up!! We're late!!" Everybody woke up and  
  
started running around trying to get everything ready. They were downstairs in  
  
15 min. still looking a little messy. They met up with Kat, Chad, Elena, and  
  
Orion and headed to the train station. They arrived with 8 min. to spare. When  
  
the crossed the barrier, they heard a voice shouting, "Hey Elena!" They all turned  
  
around to see a medium height, short, dirty blonde haired girl heading toward  
  
them, hand in hand with a tall, medium dark brown haired boy with streaks of  
  
blonde.  
  
"Jordan!" Elena shouted. The girl and boy reached the group. Elena  
  
hugged the girl and boy. She introduced them.  
  
"Hey guys, this is my friend Jordan and her boyfriend Dominic." They  
  
greeted them.  
  
"Just call me Dom," Dominic said.  
  
"This is Harry, his girlfriend Ginny, her brother Ron, Hermione, and you already know their names," Elena said. Kat slapped Elena on the arm.  
  
"Just kidding, geez, people can't take a joke," Elena said laughing, "This is  
  
Kat and her boyfriend Chad."  
  
"We should find an empty compartment," Hermione said. They all agreed  
  
and got onto the train. Ron led them down the hallway of compartments. He ran  
  
ahead to find one.  
  
"Hey you guys, I ............WHACK!" The compartment door just opened  
  
and hit him smack in the face, "I...found......one..." He fell to the ground.  
  
Everyone ran to him. Ron opened his eyes to a medium size brown haired girl.  
  
"Are you ok? I'm so sorry," The girl said. Ron just looked at her.  
  
"Uh...huh...yea...me fine..." Ron said weakly. She giggled.  
  
"My name is Sarah, what's your name?"  
  
"R-r-ron," he stuttered. Sarah helped him up.  
  
"Do you guys want to share a compartment?" Sarah asked everyone.  
  
"Yea, sure," they all answered. All the couples sat together leaving Ron,  
  
Sarah, and Hermione alone. Well Ron and Sarah weren't really alone (wink).  
  
Just as they got settled to food cart lady came by.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting but professor Dumbledore gave me instructions to  
  
tell a Ms.Hermione Granger that she had to share a compartment with the head  
  
boy. Hermione nodded and got up. She followed the lady to the front. The lady  
  
opened the door and Hermione saw the one and only Draco Malfoy. Hermione'  
  
jaw dropped as did his.  
  
"y-you y-you?!" They gasped at each other. The lady smiled.  
  
"It's nice to know that you children know each other, well have a nice trip."  
  
The both of them thought "This is going to be horrible." Hermione opposite of  
  
Draco and looked out the window. Silence. After a while the prefects came in  
  
and Hermione gave them their instructions. Draco stayed silent the entire time.  
  
After they had left Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Nice to see you helping Draco," Hermione spat.  
  
"If you'd shut your big trap, maybe I could get a word in Mudblood."  
  
"You know, this blood thing is getting kind of old. Don't you have any  
  
other insulting comments? Well you know what, I'm not going to let you ruin my  
  
last year at Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Same here!" Draco replied.  
  
"You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine!" Draco, "and don't talk to  
  
me!" This made Hermione even angrier.  
  
"Who do you think you are to order me around like that!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he said in a joft deadly voice. Just then the lights went out  
  
in the train and there was a strong jerk. The train was filled with screams.  
  
Hermione and Draco fell to the floor. The lights went back on and Hermione was  
  
on top of Draco. They stared at each other, face to face. They said nothing and  
  
just stared fro a min. Finally the came back to reality and got up and threw  
  
disgusting looks at one another. Draco turned to face the window. Hermione  
  
rolled her eyes and sat near the door. To the both of them, this was the most  
  
uncomfortable train ride ever. Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a sleep  
  
wanting to her mind off of what happened.  
  
A.N. Sorry we took so long... I hope you like it! 


	4. Chapter 4: A little too much to drink

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot  
  
Hermione woke up. She wasn't able to sleep long. The train stopping and the  
  
lights going out had been circling in her head. "Why had the train done that?"  
  
"Hmmm, Draco had a muscular chest....AHHH! What am I thinking!?!"  
  
Hermione glanced over to where Draco was. He was still asleep. Hermione  
  
shook her head and went out into the corridor. She walked past where the gang  
  
was and looked in  
  
"All snogging....shoulda known," Hermione thought," wait, where did Ron  
  
go?" Hermione heard laugher and walked to the next compartment and saw that  
  
Ron and Sarah were sitting there just talking and laughing.  
  
"It's good that Ron's found someone," Hermione thought and smiled and  
  
walked up and down the corridor. Even thought the prefects had everything  
  
under control, well except Ginny, she still inspected everything. She went back  
  
to her own compartment and saw that Draco was gone.  
  
"Good, now I'll get some peace and quiet." She changed into her robes  
  
and fell asleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco opened his eyes. Hermione was gone.  
  
"Well since the mudblood is gone, I'll leave too," Draco thought. He  
  
headed towards the compartment where Cynthia, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy  
  
were waiting for him.  
  
"Hey babe," Draco said. Cynthia excitedly greeted him with a kiss when  
  
he stepped in.  
  
"Who's head girl?" Pansy asked. Draco's expression's dropped. Cynthia  
  
noticed this.  
  
"That mudblood Granger?" Cynthia said. Draco nodded and Cynthia  
  
shook her head.  
  
"I should of known, she always was a goody – two – shoes," Cynthia said.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about," Draco said as he kissed her.  
  
"Good," Cynthia replied ask she kissed him again and they began making  
  
out. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy left them alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The train stopped and Hermione woke up. She left the compartment to go find  
  
Harry and the gang.  
  
"Hey Mione! Over here!"  
  
Hermione turned around and Ginny was there calling her. The were all waiting  
  
by a carriage.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Hermione said.  
  
"Sooo, who is Head boy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione spat with disgust.  
  
"What! That stupid git! But he..." Ron yelled.  
  
"Let's get in the carriage before we get left behind!" Elena and Kat said.  
  
They all got in. It was very hard to see since all of them were in it and it was very crowded.  
  
"Ow Kat! Get your ass off of me! I'm not Chad!" Elena yelled.  
  
"Whose knee is my hand on?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's not my knee!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Oh...sorry!!" Harry said embarrassed.  
  
"Dude Chad! Stop feeling on me! I'm not Kat. Save that for tonight!" Orion  
  
exclaimed.  
  
"Dude you know I love ya," Chad said.  
  
"I love ya too," Orion replied.  
  
"I think they turned on us," Kat said to Elena. They all laughed.  
  
"That was my leg!"  
  
"Here Kat, sit on my lap," Chad said.  
  
"I am sitting on your lap aren't I?" Kat asked hesitantly," Who is this?"  
  
"Kat? It's Orion."  
  
"Hey!" Elena yelled.  
  
Finally they all got settled and the carriage took off. They arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
When they stepped into the Great Hall, Dumbledore stopped Hermione.  
  
"Ah, Ms.Granger. You and Mr.Malfoy will be sitting together at the head's  
  
table for tonight with all the prefects so I can easily introduce you all to  
  
everyone." He walked away. Hermione's jaw dropped. She had to share a table  
  
with Malfoy! Hermione walked up to the head's table which was just a little far  
  
apart from the teacher's table. She sat down and looked around. Kat, Chad,  
  
Orion, and Elena sat at the Gryffindor table, Jordan and Dom sat at the Hufflepuff  
  
table, and Sarah sat at the Ravenclaw's table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall. He saw Hermione sitting at the Head's table.  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful..........and a mudblood," Draco thought as he shook  
  
his head and gave Cynthia a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you later babe." He walked over to the table and sat down. He  
  
immediately scooted away from Hermione but not before smelling a light  
  
strawberry scent around her.  
  
"That smells good...I..I mean...what am I thinking!" Draco thought.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and began his speech.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. I introduce to you all our  
  
teachers.......," Dumbledore began. Hermione zoned out.  
  
"Draco looks really cute this year. What am I thinking! He is a slimy git!"  
  
Hermione thought.  
  
"....and now the Head Girl and Head Boy, if you two would please stand,"  
  
Dumbledore said. Hermione bounced out of her thoughts and stood up.  
  
"Ms.Hermione Granger and Mr.Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said which  
  
proceeded with an applause," Now these are your prefects and I won't keep you  
  
any longer from eating, so enjoy your meal and let the feast begin! Oh wait! I am  
  
terribly sorry, but our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor  
  
Lupin and his teaching assistant Ms. Johnson." Professor Johnson stood up as  
  
all the guys stared. She had dare brown curly hair and haze eyes.  
  
"Hello everybody," she said in a sweet voice. She was very beautiful  
  
which was very noticeable by all the guys since their mouths were wide open.  
  
"Hello!! Earth to Chad! HELLO!" Kat waved her hand in front of Chad  
  
trying to get his attention, "UGH!" She slapped him on the back on the head  
  
which snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yea? You look beautiful today!" Chad said.  
  
"Omg!" Kat yelled.  
  
"What!?  
  
"You weren't even paying attention!" Kat said angrily and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I love you!" Chad said. Kat looked at his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I love you too," She said and kissed him. At the end of the feast  
  
Hermione caught up with the rest of the group. They were standing with 3 girls  
  
and 2 boys.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Kat greeted, "This is Brittany, Lily, Gina, Johnny, and  
  
Sean," Kat said.  
  
"Sean is one of my best friends," Elena added. Brittany was a petite girl  
  
with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. Lily was a tall girl with medium wavy  
  
hair and hazel eyes. Gina was a short girl with short curly reddish brown hair  
  
and blue eyes. Sean was rather handsome and had short brown hair and  
  
chocolate eyes (Sean Biggerstaff look – alike..Lol) and Johnny was also rather  
  
cute.  
  
"They are all in Ravenclaw," Elena said.  
  
"Oh well I'm Hermione." They talked for a minute and then left for their  
  
dormitories. Hermione laid in her bed. It felt good to be back but a little sad at  
  
the same time. The next day Hermione and Draco met with Dumbledore.  
  
"Good Morning," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Good Morning Headmaster," they both said.  
  
"Well this year you two and all the prefects will be sharing a common room  
  
but you two will be on the right in separate rooms of course and the prefects will  
  
be on the left. The prefects will share a bathroom and you two will get one for  
  
you two only. You two must create a password and please tell the rest of the  
  
prefects. No one but a prefect is allowed in this tower. You will also plan all our  
  
balls this year and are expected to lead the first and last dance. We also have  
  
some student transfers from Salem Academy from the U.S. because of the  
  
overcrowding there and we might get 2 or 3 more later in the year so make them  
  
feel welcome. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione and Draco stared  
  
at him in disbelief.  
  
"We have to dance together!" Draco yelled.  
  
"... and share a common room and tower!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes and yes. Well off to your classes now. Good day," Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione and Draco both left the office.  
  
"I don't believe this," Hermione said.  
  
"I can't believe I have to dance with you!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Well it's not like I want to dance with you either so suck it up," Hermione  
  
snapped. They went to the portrait of their common room.  
  
"What do you the password to be?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hmm...bubblelicious?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's girly," Draco said.  
  
"Well you asked. You got any other ideas?"  
  
"How about...mudblood?" Draco said.  
  
"You're unbelievable! Why do you always have to be so mean!" Hermione  
  
yelled, "It's going to be bubblelicious so deal with it." The portrait swung open.  
  
They stepped in and looked around. The colors of all the houses were all over.  
  
There was a couch, some armchairs, a table, a giant bookcase, a roaring fire,  
  
and some stairs, one staircase on the right and the other on the left. They up the  
  
right stair case and found 2 doors. The one on the right had Gryffindor's colors  
  
and other and Slytherin's. The two rooms were connected with a single  
  
bathroom in between. It had a giant tub by the wall. Next to it were two showers  
  
on opposite sides and 2 sinks, vanity mirrors, and shelves.  
  
"Wow, this is big," Draco said. Hermione looked at him and walked away  
  
still angry.  
  
"Ok fine, I'm sorry about the comment I made before. It was uncalled for,"  
  
Draco said. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"It's ok," Hermione said and they both went to classes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The past weeks had been really boring. Hermione and Draco had some weird  
  
things going on. They were the same in public, but they actually got along when  
  
they were alone. The Halloween ball was coming up soon and that's when  
  
everything got hectic.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Kat and Elena yelled, "We were wondering what kind of  
  
ball it is going to be."  
  
"It's going to be a costume ball of movie themes. We will announce it  
  
today and dinner," Hermione said.  
  
"That's an awesome idea," they said and with that they said goodbye and left. Hermione went to the common room. She found Draco there.  
  
"Hey, the ball is going to be a costume ball of movie themes right?" she  
  
asked.  
  
"Yeaaaa...duh...you thought of it," he snapped. Hermione looked around  
  
and saw Cynthia sitting by him and realized the reason for his rude comment.  
  
"Just making sure," she said annoyed and walked out. That night  
  
Hermione headed back up to her common room late. When she went up to her  
  
room, she found that Draco wasn't there but instead, was Ginny, Kat, Elena,  
  
Jordan, and Lily.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" they greeted.  
  
"What are yall doing, yall aren't supposed to be here," Hermione said.  
  
"No one will know, relax, besides, its Friday night. We were planning on  
  
sneaking out to Hogsmeade. You're coming with us. You need to relax!" Kat  
  
said.  
  
"No I can't! I have a lot of work to do in the morning!"  
  
"We don't care, you're coming!" Ginny said. The girls got dressed and  
  
snuck out.  
  
"How do you know that we won't get caught?" Hermione said in panic.  
  
"Relax, I stole Harry for his map this morning when we were," Ginny shut  
  
her mouth.  
  
"When you were what?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Shh, we don't wanna get caught she said with a smile and all the girls  
  
understood. She pulled out the Marauder's Map. They got out of the castle and  
  
headed to the 3 Broomsticks. They went in and settled into a booth in the back.  
  
They ordered butterbeers. They laughed and talked for a while and had lots of  
  
fun.  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Alright," they agreed. They had to do some strange dares and had to  
  
admit to some very secret things. They shared a lot with each other.  
  
"Ok, so who things Draco Malfoy looks hot this year?" Lily asked. All the  
  
girls except Hermione nodded.  
  
"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Despite him being a total jerk, he DOES look hot! Quidditch did that boy  
  
good," Ginny said, "Admit it Hermione."  
  
"Ok, maybe a little," Hermione said. All the girls laughed.  
  
"Harry and Ron look hot too," Elena said. Ginny smiled.  
  
"And who knew that American boys were so hot! Look at Chad and Orion!  
  
Damn!" Ginny said. All the girls agreed completely. Hermione looked at the  
  
time. It was 2:30. They were daring Elena to drink a shot of Fire Whiskey.  
  
"Hey you guys, It's really late. I'm gonna leave. Don't get back too late,"  
  
Hermione said.  
  
"We won't," they told her. She left and headed up to the castle. She was  
  
so tired she accidently went to the Gryffindor common room. She walked in and  
  
saw Harry, Ron, Chad, Orion, and Dom were sitting by the fire laughing.  
  
Hermione laughed to herself about her mistake and left before they saw her so  
  
she could get some sleep. She was way to tired and drunk. She went to sleep  
  
but not for long. She woke up again and found that it was 4:30. She went to see  
  
if the girls got back yet in the Gryffindor dormitories. They were empty. She ran  
  
downstairs to the Gryffindor common room in her pajama pants and camisole  
  
top. The guys were still there.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Hermione whispered.  
  
"You're not going to yell at us are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, of course not, but listen, me and the girls went out toe the 3  
  
Broomsticks and I came back at 2:30 and they still aren't back. Could you guys  
  
go get them?" Hermione asked panicked.  
  
"Sure, let's go get them guys," Harry said. They came back half an hour later.  
  
"Who are you?" Kat asked.  
  
"You guys, take them to the Head's Common Room. They are making too  
  
much noise here. We'll get caught, "Hermione said.  
  
"Bubblelicious." The portrait swung open. Elena passed out and Orion  
  
was holding her. Jordan was on Dom's back yelling," Gimme a piggy back ride!"  
  
Ginny was slung on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hey babe, what's your name? You're hot," Ginny said to Harry. Harry  
  
smiled. Chad was carrying Kat who passed out. Ron held Lily by the waist trying to keep her from running into things as she sank Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.  
  
Hermione slapped her head.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left them there alone," Hermione said.  
  
"Keep them here for the night," Hermione said. Good thing Draco wasn't  
  
there.  
  
"Put those two on the armchairs," she said motioning toward Elena and  
  
Kat. Harry put Ginny on the couch.  
  
"I want you right now!!!" Ginny said to Harry. Harry blushed. Ginny kept  
  
saying idiotic things as did Lily and Jordan. After a while they all fell asleep.  
  
A.N. – sorry we took so long. Thanks for reviewing! WE love you guys!!! More coming up later.. just keep R/R..there will be LOTS of drama in the future. 


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams and The Breakup

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and a few characters  
  
"Hermione! Help me!" Harry yelled. He was covered in blood.  
  
"Harry! Hold on!" Hermione yelled as she ran down a dark hall. She kept running  
  
towards him but she couldn't get close enough. As she ran she saw dead bodies  
  
all around her. She saw Elena, Kat, Ron, Ginny, Chad, Orion, Fred, George,  
  
Sarah. There was blood everywhere. She finally reached Harry, but he was  
  
dead. A dark figure stepped in front of her and raised a sword.  
  
"Your turn," it said. Just when it was about to drive it through her heart  
  
someone pulled her down to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard. She kept having  
  
the same dream over and over for a while. Each time she would get closer and  
  
closer to figuring out her rescuer but still couldn't find out who it was. She looked  
  
around. She felt an arm around her waist and looked. She had fallen asleep in  
  
Ron's lap on accident. Hermione stood up and rubbed her throbbing head. She  
  
went to the bathroom. When she came out everyone was awake.  
  
"Ow! Don't breathe so loud Orion!" Elena yelled. Orion rolled his eyes.  
  
"How about I just don't breathe," Orion said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh really honey! That would be great! Thanks!" Elena said.  
  
"Chad, stop yelling!!" Kat exlclaimed.  
  
"I'm not even talking!" Chad yelled.  
  
"Well now you are! Just stop!" Kat yelled. Jordan was still asleep.  
  
"Wake up!" Lily said to Jordan. They all woke up and started leaving.  
  
"What time is it?" Orion asked.  
  
"12:35," Chad answered.  
  
"What! I was supposed to meet Malfoy an hour ago!" Hermione yelled as  
  
she ran into the bathroom and started getting dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco opened his eyes to see a sleeping Cynthia in his arms. He slowly got up.  
  
"Hmm, good morning. Where are you going?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"I'm late. I was supposed to meet Hermione an hour ago," He said putting  
  
his pants on.  
  
"Come on! Stay for a while longer," Cynthia said as she got out of bed with  
  
a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"I can't. I'm head boy," He said.  
  
"Lately, we barely see each other."  
  
"Please, try and understand," Draco said.  
  
"You never cared for that mudblood before," Cynthia argued.  
  
"And I don't, but we have to plan the Halloween Ball!" Draco yelled.  
  
"AND YOU NEVER USED TO YELL AT ME!" Cynthia exclaimed, "You're  
  
cheating on me aren't you!?"  
  
"NO! I have to go! Don't start this now! I'll talk to you later," Draco said as  
  
he grabbed his shirt and ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat in the common room waiting for Draco. Just then he rushed in.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," Draco said.  
  
"It's alright, I was late too." Hermione rubbed her head. Draco laughed to  
  
himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, you weren't in the Head common room last night and  
  
you're hung over and well, let's just say it seems like you had a busy night,"  
  
Draco said laughing.  
  
"So, who was it? Ron?" Draco asked laughing. Hermione shot him the  
  
meanest look.  
  
"You are so sick! I was with all the girls; we had a girls night out and drank  
  
a little too much. It's none of your business anyways! And anyways, you weren't  
  
there last night either!"  
  
"So, I was with Cynthia, I'm not trying to hide it like you are."  
  
"That's because I'm telling the truth!"  
  
"Ok, whatever, let's just get this over with." Draco said. Hermione kept  
  
rubbing her head.  
  
"Here, I know a spell that will get rid of that headache," Draco said as he  
  
put his wand to her head and mumbled something.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said. They finished their work and lots of the  
  
preparations.  
  
"So, who are you going as? Or are you already wearing your costume,"  
  
Draco asked.  
  
"Ha ha, I'll take mine off when you take yours off," Hermione snapped.  
  
The day finished quickly and before they knew it, they all went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione! Help me!" Harry yelled. He was covered in blood.  
  
"Harry! Hold on!" Hermione yelled as she ran down a dark hall. She kept running  
  
towards him but she couldn't get close enough. As she ran she saw dead bodies  
  
all around her. She saw Elena, Kat, Ron, Ginny, Chad, Orion, Fred, George,  
  
Sarah. There was blood everywhere. She finally reached Harry, but he was  
  
dead. A dark figure stepped in front of her and raised a sword.  
  
"Your turn," it said. Just when it was about to drive it through her heart  
  
someone pulled her down to the ground.  
  
"No! I love you Hermione!" the voice said. Just as she was going to look  
  
up at the face of her rescuer the figure drove the sword closer to her and she  
  
screamed a shrilling scream as she heard the yell of her rescuer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up breathing hard. This time she heard her rescuer's voice! She  
  
needed to think. She grabbed her cloak and headed up to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
She looked out the window in the beautiful sky filled with millions of stars.  
  
"What does all this mean?" Hermione wondered. She heard someone  
  
walk up next to her. She turned around. It was Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking YOU that question? I heard a door slam so I  
  
wondered what it was so I followed you." Draco said, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I have been having these dreams over and over and ......." Hermione told  
  
him about the dreams.  
  
"Oh...well hopefully it doesn't mean anything, "Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, well thanks for listening, it means a lot," Hermione said.  
  
"Anytime," Draco replied. They sat there silently for a while looking at the  
  
sky and the stars it holds.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah me to," Draco said. Hermione started heading out the door.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm here for you when you need me." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said and gave him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco woke up around noon.  
  
"I better go sort things out with Cynthia," he thought.  
  
"Knock! Knock!" Cynthia opened the door.  
  
"Back from seeing that dirty mudblood?" Cynthia asked smartly.  
  
"What's your problem!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Why are you defending her! You liked her don't you!" Cynthia exclaimed.  
  
"Or course not! But we ARE going to be working together for the rest of  
  
the year so it's useless fighting!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"I'm tired of always explaining myself to you! You don't trust me so it's  
  
pointless dating you!"  
  
"Wha...What are you saying?" Cynthia stammered.  
  
"Its over!"  
  
"No...Draco! This is all that stupid mudblood's fault!"  
  
"Here we go again. It has nothing to do with her. It is because you don't  
  
trust me!"  
  
"I will get you back and as for that mudblood, she will have something  
  
coming at her that she won't expect!" Cynthia yelled.  
  
"Bye!" Draco said as he slammed the door and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N. – sorry for taking a long time posting...we will be sure to post quicker from now on..Please R/R!! Hope you like it...coming up....Cynthia's revenge....muahahha... 


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Revenge

Sweet Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: we own nothing but the plot  
  
Things were really busy around Hogwarts. All the students were  
  
buying their costumes for the ball. It was all they could talk about.  
  
Hermione and Draco had also been spending a lot of time together. They  
  
had spent the whole day together making decorations for the ball. Most of  
  
the students were at Hogsmeade(sp?) buying outfits for the ball. The  
  
afternoon had NOT been going so well for Hermione and Draco. They were  
  
both tired and Draco was upset about Cynthia and so finally Hermione  
  
couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What's your problem?!" she yelled finally.  
  
"Well besides you, it's none of your business Granger!" He shot back  
  
at her.  
  
"Well try to forget about whatever is bothering you because we have a  
  
lot to get done and at this rate we'll kill each other before the ball even takes  
  
place," She snapped.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Ugh!" Hermione yelled in frustration, "How about you cool down  
  
for a while and then we will get back to work."  
  
"You're the one who needs to cool down!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Hermione told the prefects to start working on the  
  
music and they would meet back in 1 hour. Hermione started heading back  
  
up to the Head Rooms. A shower sounded real nice right about now.  
  
"Hermione, wait up!" Kat yelled from across the hall.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said.  
  
"All of us are going to Hogsmeade. You wanna come? We are going  
  
to buy all the stuff for the ball."  
  
"Actually I'm pretty tired and I still have a lot to do from the ball, but  
  
maybe later."  
  
"Alright, see ya. And Good luck on the preparations." Kat said as she  
  
left.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to need it." Hermione said to herself. She walked  
  
into the Heads Room. She threw her stuff down and entered the bathroom  
  
and slammed the door shut. She got into the tub and put in some Cucumber  
  
Melon bubble bath. She slowly sunk under and laid there for a while. After  
  
a while she heard a door slam. It was probably Draco entering the room.  
  
"Knock Knock!" Draco opened the door.  
  
"Why did you dump me! What does that mudblood have that I don't  
  
have!" Cynthia yelled.  
  
"So that's why Draco was upset," Hermione thought.  
  
"It isn't about Hermione!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Sure, you used to call her Granger or mudblood and now it's  
  
Hermione?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"Look, we agreed to be nice to each other, we will be spending a lot  
  
of time together so it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Whatever! You and I will be together again and that mudblood  
  
doesn't even know what is coming at her."  
  
"Don't do anything to her! This isn't her fault!"  
  
"So you DO care about her."  
  
"No, it's just that I don't want her to get in the middle of all of it. She  
  
doesn't even know that we broke up!"  
  
"Yea, sure, you just wait and see what I do to her. It's gonna be hell  
  
on earth for her." Hermione freaked out when she heard this and dropped  
  
the soap in the water.  
  
"Who is that?!"Cynthia said alarmed.  
  
"Probably just Hermione," Draco said. Cynthia had an idea for  
  
revenge. She mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"Huh?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing," Cynthia said with smirk and slammed the door. Draco  
  
also slammed the door and left. Hermione got out of the tub.  
  
"Oh, where are my clothes," Hermione thought. She could have  
  
sworn that she brought them with her. She looked around for something to  
  
cover herself. All she found was a very short towel but it was enough to  
  
cover herself.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione asked making sure that no one was in the common  
  
room. Hermione wrapped the towel around her and walked out. What she  
  
didn't know was that Cynthia was taking pictures from a small crack in the  
  
door for her master plan. Hermione changed into her PJs. She grabbed a  
  
book and went to read in the common room. She laid down on the sofa and  
  
started to read The Devil in the White City. Draco walked in with PJ pants  
  
and no shirt.  
  
"That's a good book," Draco commented. Hermione lowered the  
  
book from her face.  
  
"YOU have read it?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"Hey, just because I don't show it doesn't mean that I don't read. I  
  
read a lot of books actually, I love all those classics, but don't tell anyone, I  
  
have a reputation to maintain you know?"  
  
"And what reputation is THAT?" Hermione said raising her  
  
eyebrows. Draco smiled a sly smile.  
  
"Wanna find out?" Hermione laughed and threw a pillow at him.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Draco said and threw it back. Hermione put her book down  
  
and they began hitting each other with pillows running around the common  
  
room.  
  
"You know, this is considered as foreplay lots of times," Draco said.  
  
"Well believe me, this isn't foreplay," Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
"You sure?" Draco asked. Hermione jumped on top of him.  
  
"What are you doing Hermione, I didn't know you were like this,"  
  
Draco said with a sly smile.  
  
"This is me kicking your ass," Hermione said.  
  
"Haha, I'm just messing with you," Draco said. They looked at each  
  
other for a while and got a little uncomfortable and had an awkward silence.  
  
Hermione got up and sat back down on the sofa fixing her hair. After a  
  
while Draco spoke.  
  
"You heard everything Cynthia said didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry about Cynthia thinking that it's your fault," Draco said  
  
sincerely.  
  
"It's alright, it isn't your fault. Are you okay with the break up?"  
  
"Well sometimes I miss her but she got on my nerves and I spent  
  
more time hating her and fighting with her than actually loving her and the  
  
more time I spent with her the more I got to realize that really didn't know  
  
her all that well."  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be, I'm not."  
  
"Alright, well I'm going to go to bed, kicking your ass took a lot of  
  
energy." Draco laughed.  
  
"Alright, well I'm going to stay here and think for a while," Draco  
  
said.  
  
"You know, this was fun, you know, us being nice to each other,  
  
kinda like....friends.." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, it was, thanks, I really needed that. It really brought my mood  
  
up and I haven't laughed like that in a while."  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here Draco," Hermione said  
  
and she gave him a hug. Draco was very surprised but hugged her back.  
  
She started walking to her room.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful, Cynthia isn't the one to sit back and watch, she is gonna  
  
do something."  
  
"I didn't know you cared so much, I'm so touched," Hermione said  
  
laughing.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I'm only saying that so I don't end up  
  
planning the rest of the balls by myself," Draco said. They both smiled.  
  
Hermione walked into her room and went to bed as Draco sat out and  
  
thought. He picked up Hermione's book which she left there and began to  
  
read it.  
  
"Hermione, wake up!" Hermione opened her eyes to see Kat, Elena,  
  
and Ginny.  
  
"How did yall get in here?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"Oh come on, I have heard you say the password a million times  
  
before," Ginny said.  
  
"You didn't come down from breakfast and its over now so we  
  
thought we would bring some food up for you," Kat said. Hermione rose  
  
with a smile.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"And why is that," Elena said with a smile. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"So, you going with anyone to the ball?"Ginny asked.  
  
"Nope," Hermione said," What are yall going as?"  
  
"Well Harry and I are going as Satine and Christian from Moulin  
  
Rouge."  
  
"That's cute," all the girls said.  
  
"Chad and I are going as Rose and Jack from Titanic," Kat said.  
  
"I love that movie!" Hermione said as all the girls agreed.  
  
"Orion and I are going as Will and Elizabeth from Pirates of the  
  
Caribbean," Elena said.  
  
"Orlando Bloom is hot!" Ginny said as everyone agreed.  
  
"Ron and Sarah are going as Evelyn and Rick from the Mummy,  
  
Jordan and Dom are going as Merry and Estella from Lord of the Rings and  
  
Gina and Neville are going as Aragorn and Arwen from Lord of the Rings,"  
  
Ginny said.  
  
"It would be funny if Ron came as the Mummy, he could wrap  
  
himself in toilet paper," Kat said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Elena asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, tell us!"  
  
"Well, its just that Cynthia blames me for the break up of Draco and  
  
her and she is gonna do something to me. I guess I'm just a little worried,"  
  
Hermione said.  
  
"Don't worry, we got your back Mione!" All the girls said together.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, DO you like Draco?" Kat asked.  
  
"No way, he has gotten nicer towards me but I would never like him,"  
  
Hermione said.  
  
"Ok well we are gonna go to class," Ginny said.  
  
"Alright, see ya at lunch?"  
  
"Well we will be missing lunch since I have some things to make up,"  
  
Kat said talking about her and Elena.  
  
"Yea, me too," Ginny said.  
  
"Alright, well I'll see yall later, bye." Hermione rose to her feet and  
  
took a nice hot bath. She put on her clothes and gathered her things. It was  
  
already lunch time! Hermione headed for the Great Hall just when she ran  
  
into Cynthia.  
  
"Oh great," Hermione thought as she turned around.  
  
"Wait, look, I'm sorry about everything. No hard feelings?" Cynthia  
  
asked. Hermione was suspicious.  
  
"Ok," they walked to the Great Hall together. As she walked in  
  
people began staring at her. People were also laughing at her. Hermione was  
  
very confused.  
  
"Hey here's $2, meet me at nine tonight," a 6th year Slytherin said to  
  
her. All the boys began to laugh at his table. She saw a flyer in everyone's  
  
hands. She picked one up and looked at it. She was on it in a very short  
  
revealing towel and written on the flyer was:  
  
Pay $2 dollars to stay the night with me. I promise to make it worth your  
while.  
  
Hermione's eyes began to water and began filling with tears. Her breathing  
  
became sharp, laughter filling her ears. She turned around and began to run  
  
but someone's strong arms caught her and grasped her into a tight hug,  
  
someone with a muscular chest. She cried and looked up to meet the eyes  
  
of......  
  
A.N. – IM SOOOO SORRY I told so long. I have just been really busy lately, I hope u like the chapter. We promise that the next chapter will be up quicker. Coming up, preparations for the ball and then THE BALL...thanks to everyone who is reviewing. We really appreciate it.. R/R!! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight

Disclaimer: WE own nothing but the plot  
  
Hermione looked up to meet the eyes of........Draco Malfoy. He hugged her again.  
  
"Shhh...It's okay. This isn't your fault. This is between me and Cynthia. It has nothing to do with you okay?" He whispered in her ear. Cynthia had an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Awww...is little Drackie-kins comforting the mudblood?" Cynthia said in a baby voice. Draco released his grip on Hermione and walked up to Cynthia.  
  
"What kind of bullshit is this! Are you on crack?! Why the hell did you have to do this!" Draco yelled, "This wasn't her fault! Your fight is with ME!"  
  
"Oh, see, that's where you're wrong Draco! It's every bit her fault. She drove you away from my!" Cynthia spat circling Draco who was now holding Hermione in his arms.  
  
"NO! It was YOU who drove me away, YOU and your jealousy!" Hermione stopped crying and was listening.  
  
"No Draco, that's where you're wrong again, you were acting distant ever since she came into the picture!!"  
  
"This has nothing to do with her!"  
  
"You already said that, so I'll repeat myself," Cynthia said walking up to them, "That dirty mudblood bitch drove you away from me because she is a slut!"  
  
Hermione turned around and slapped Cynthia hard across her face. A few people gasped in the Great Hall.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again!" Hermione whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
"What? A bitch? A slut? A mudblood? A hoe? Or all of them?" Cynthia asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
Hermione screamed and tackled Cynthia. They fell to the ground and Cynthia having cat-like nails scratched Hermione's cheek leaving 4 deep cuts. Hermione slapped her again and Cynthia pulled Hermione's hair. Hermione did the same and soon they were down to punches. They were rolling all over the floor and a crowd had formed around them chanting "Fight! Fight!" Hermione pinned Cynthia against a wall and punched her right in the nose. Cynthia sunk down to the ground. Just as Hermione started walking away, Cynthia tripped her causing Hermione to fall on her side.  
  
"That was a dirty trick," A 4th year Ravenclaw said to a 4th year Hufflepuff.  
  
"That's why she's in Slytherin," The Hufflepuff answered. Draco ran and grabbed Hermione by the waist and a 7th year Slytherin pulled Cynthia off.  
  
"Lemme at her!" They both screamed. Draco swung Hermione upside down over his shoulder. She was beating on his back.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, put me down this instant! This isn't civilized!" Hermione yelled. He was walking to the Head Common Rooms.  
  
"And you this YOU were acting civilized back there?" Draco said.  
  
"I don't care, put me down!"  
  
"Nope, I ain't doing it!"  
  
They finally reached their destination. Draco said the password and went into the bathroom. He placed her gently in the tub and turned on the cold water.  
  
"AHHH! Turn it off!!"  
  
"NO! You need to cool down!" He said and shut the door to the bathroom. He went downstairs to the common room. He took off his outer robe leaving him in a black t-shirt and jeans. He settled down on the couch and waited. He wasn't going to class. Hermione was still fuming. She turned off the shower and peeled her wet clothes off of her and wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room. She found some pajama pants and a cami, her favorite choice of clothes. She didn't bother to dry her hair or look in the mirror. She was afraid to see whatthe outcome was of the fight.  
  
"I'm not going to class today," she thought. She headed downstairs and saw Draco still on the couch. She laid down on the other couch.  
  
"You're gonna be late for class." Hermione said. Draco looked at her and smilled.  
  
"You don't expect me to leave you hear alone do you? What if you get  
  
into another fight?" Draco said.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Shut up!" She threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Hey! Calm down!" Draco said........"You calm now?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione admitted. Draco noticed her cheek was bleeding and the big bruise on her cheekbone. She walked over to her and kneeled down and started to put his had on her cheek.  
  
"What are you doing!"  
  
"Relax Ms. Granger, You're cheek is bleeding and I just wanted to see," Draco said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione laughed and turned around embarrassed. Draco summoned a bowl of warm water and a soft wash cloth with his wand. He dipped the cloth in the water and wiped away the blood.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"No problem," Draco said. Just them Harry and Ron burst through the door.  
  
"Hermione, you got into a fight!" They yelled. They walked in to see Draco tending to her wounds.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" Ron asked in a cold voice.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Weasel?" Draco said, "I'll come back when they're gone. Keep this on you're cheek," He whispered to Hermione and handed her an ice pack. Then he went to his room. When he left, Harry and  
  
Ron kneeled down next to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry said holding her hand.  
  
"That must of bloody hurt," Ron said touching her cheek.  
  
"Well I feel better than before," Hermione said.  
  
"What was Draco doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, he is kind of Head Boy so his dormitory is here. That's my guess," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Geez, sorry," Ron said.  
  
"He means why was he healing you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess its because he thinks the fight was all his fault."  
  
"Huh?" They both said.  
  
"Well Cynthia did all the poster stuff because she thinks I broke her and Draco up and all that. It's a long story. I'll tell you later. "  
  
"Oh, we're really sorry about all that has happened," They said.  
  
"Hey, you guys, I'm going to lay down for a while. My head feels like it is going to explode."  
  
"Alright, we will see you later. Feel better." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said and they both gave her a hug and left. Just then  
  
McGonagall entered the room.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I am very disappointed in you. I can understand why you did it but fighting in not the answer. I am afraid I will have to give you 3 weeks detention and might I remind you, it doesn't look good to the students if our Head Girl gets into fights. Please make sure this doesn't happen again or else Dumbledore and I will have to rethink your position as Head Girl."  
  
"yes Ma'am" Hermione said. McGonagall left and Draco entered.  
  
"Sorry about all this," Draco said.  
  
"It isn't you're fault," Hermione said. Just then Draco noticed a long scratch starting and Hermione's neck and going down her shirt.  
  
"Umm, Hermione, You might wanna clean that up," Draco said pointing and the deep cut," Here is the water and cloth. I'll help you up to your room. You should clean it up and then get some rest. I'll try to finish up the music from the ball."  
  
"Well then I should help you."  
  
"Oh no, you need some rest, "Draco said as he helped her to her room  
  
and covered her with the blanket.  
  
"Thanks Draco, for everything," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Draco said shutting the door.  
  
Cynthia was holding an ice pack on her temple and was laying down on her bed. Suddenly a figure burst through her door.  
  
"Y que estabas hacienda?!" a voice yelled at her, "Porque?!"  
  
"Oh here she goes again," Cynthia thought as she tried to drown out her friend's voice.  
  
Hermione woke up 2 hours later. She got up and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Ugh! I look horrible!" She thought. There was a dark bruise on her cheek and also some scratch marks on her other cheek and the large scratch starting at her neck and went down. She also had bruises all over her body too. She felt a pain in her upper thigh. She tried to roll up her pants to see it but it was up too high. She took her pants off to find a huge black and blue bruise. Just then the door swung open and Draco walked in to see Hermione in nothing but her underwear and a cami.  
  
"I am So sorry," Draco said embarrassed and closed the door and he went downstairs. Hermione was so embarrassed. She put her pants on and went downstairs.  
  
"I am really sorry Hermione. I heard some noise in your room so I wanted to see what was going on. I really didn't mean too," Draco said as he saw Hermione come down the stairs.  
  
"uhh...It's okay," said a really embarrassed Hermione. She was blushing like crazy.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't see anything...except for the bruise..." Draco said. Hermione sighed of relief.  
  
"You have a nice ass and pretty black lacey undies," Draco teased. Hermione started hitting him.  
  
"You perv!" Hermione yelled as she hit him.  
  
"Hey, that was a compliment!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Compliment, my ass," Hermione yelled.  
  
"Yes, and as I already said you have a very nice one."  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione said, "You know, actually you have a pretty nice one too. I took a little look while you carried me upside down on your shoulder."  
  
"Yeah, well I already knew that," Draco said cleaning his nails.  
  
"Gosh, you are so egotistic," Hermione said disgusted.  
  
"Well at least I don't start hitting people when they give me a compliment," Draco teased while laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up," Hermione said with a smile," Aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
  
"Haven't we already discussed this?" Draco said. Hermione noticed a book in Draco's hand.  
  
"What's that you're reading?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"The Catcher and the Rye."  
  
"Oh, that's a really good book," Hermione said softly.  
  
"So how are you feeling?"  
  
"About as good as I can be right now."  
  
"So, that's good?" Draco asked smirking.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said laughing. They both laughed a talked for a while. After a while, Draco seemed kind of nervous about something.  
  
"What's wrong, you look tense?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well, we are friends right? I mean sort of?" Draco asked  
  
"Yeah, of course!"  
  
"Well since I obviously don't have a date to the ball, and neither do you, maybe we should go together...as friends of course. Kind of like a Head Boy and Girl thing," Draco stated.  
  
"Yeah, sure! That will be fun," Hermione said happily, "After all, I have been dying that you'd ask me, just hoping that you'd notice me," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"I know, I know, after all, all the girls want me, you should consider yourself lucky," Draco said smugly.  
  
"I really do! This is a dream come true," Hermione said with sarcasm.  
  
They both began laughing.  
  
"Well then we should get started on looking for costumes. There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow if you want to go?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes of course!" Hermione said, "but we need to decide what we are going as." Draco noticed a book on the book shelf with a gold spine. He read the title out loud.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. "  
  
"That's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" Draco said dumbfounded.  
  
"Never mind, "Hermione said.  
  
"No,what?"  
  
"Well, we can go as that. It was your idea," Hermione said slowly.  
  
"My idea? Huh? Well of course it was my idea," Draco said proudly.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Hermione said as she slapped his shoulder.  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up early and went to go collect the work she missed from her teachers. She gathered everything and went back to the common room.  
  
"Geez, do you have to get your work right away? You really ARE a nerd," Draco said laughing.  
  
"shut up!" Hermione said laughing, "So you want to head down to Hogsmeade now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Draco said. They began walking to Hogsmeade.  
  
"I'm really sleepy," Draco said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep because you were all I could think of," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"So you were fantasizing about me?" Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm  
  
"Yes, because you are sooo beautiful," Draco said.  
  
"I knew it," Hermione said back. They both began to laugh. When they arrived at Hogsmeade they went straight to Gladrags.  
  
"Hmm...what do you think of this?" Hermione said pulling out a gold, frilly 15th century costume.  
  
"Hermione, you're not serious are you?" Draco asked disgusted.  
  
"You should see the look on your face," Hermione said laughing. Draco pulled out a 14th century dress which had beautiful colors of gold, red, and white. He was about to put it back when Hermione grabbed it out of his hands.  
  
"This is beautiful!" Hermione said in awe. She pressed it against her body.  
  
"You should get it. It would look great on you," Draco complimented.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Thanks. Now, time for your costume."  
  
"Do I have to wear tights?" Draco whined.  
  
"Yes, it's part of the costume," Hermione said sternly. She picked out a black costume and showed it to him.  
  
"I like this one, what do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I like it too, but do I have to wear," Draco gulped, "tights?"  
  
"YES!" Hermione yelled while walking towards the register. They paid for their costumes.  
  
"Why don't we grab a butterbeer?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure." They headed towards Madam Rosmerta's and got a table. They sat down and began to do a little more planning for the ball.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Sarah, Kat, Chad, Orion, and Elena were there  
  
talking anxiously about the ball when they spotted Hermione and Draco.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What has gotten into her?" Harry said astounded.  
  
"Maybe they are just discussing things about the ball," Ginny said. They looked over at them laughing.  
  
"It looks like a lot more than that," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Just because they are talking about the ball doesn't mean they can't  
  
laugh too, "Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, give her a break," Kat and Elena said.  
  
Hermione and Draco paid and went back to the common room.  
  
"Today was fun, "Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, it was." They waited for that moment on Saturday night that would change their lives forever.  
  
A.N. – coming up...THE BALL!!! Sorry for taking a long time...thanks for reviewing everyone!! we hope you like the chapter. Evil CornBread, you caught us..lols...sorry, I couldn't help ,myself. And by the way, if any of yall know how we can add italics or bold to the story or let me triple space and things like that, please let me know, because it wont let me..thank you..we hope you like it! 


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations for The Ball

Disclaimer: we own nothing but the plot

A/N: WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! We know it's been a looooong time since we updated but we had no time b/c of marching band. The chapters are going to come a lot more quickly now.

The long awaited day finally arrived. Halloween. The Halloween ball was that night. The usually strict professors let the students venture into Hogsmeade to buy whatever last minute forgotten things they needed for the celebration. Around four 'o clock there was a Quidditch game on T.V. Harry, Ron, Orion, and Chad were leaning back on the couch watching the game and talking.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Chad thought out loud.

"Cuz they gotta do the thing with the hair and the make up and the thing with the mousse and the hair straightner thing ma jigger." Orion tried to answer only succeeding in confusing himself.

"Okay…very specific."

"Oh!, and the thing with the lip liner!" Orion added.

"What's that?" Chad asked scratching his head.

"It's this little stick that matches the lipstick you're wearing and you put it on the outline of your lips." Orion explained nonchalantly.

"Oh…Okay…dude?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know! It's just in my head. AH! Get it out! Get It Out!" Orion started hitting his head like he had water in his ears and Chad shook his shoulders.

At that very same time, Kat and Elena came down the stairs.

"Oh god…" Elena said putting her hand on her head. Kat laughed.

"Thank god my boyfriend isn't that dumb," she said.

"Kat!" Chad exclaimed and ran over to her only ending up tripping on his own feet.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm cool, I'm good, no one saw that." Chad tried to play it off failing miserably.

"Are you sure about that?" Elena asked.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Kat replied and they laughed and headed back upstairs.

"Guys! You're gonna give Orion brain damage." Ron told them.

"Too Late!" Elena yelled from upstairs.

"Hey!" Orion yelled back.

Then it came time for the guys to get ready. They headed upstairs and showered and changed.

in the girls dormitory, they were still doing their hair.

"Gimme my straightner! You're gonna break it!" Kat yelled at Elena who was holding the straightner above Kat's head. Kat was jumping up and down trying to get it.

She finally gave in. "Fine! I won't straighten it tonight but gimme it back!"

"Thank you." Elena said simply and gave it back to her. Kat placed it in her trunk and they continued to get ready.

"Hey Ginny? Can you lace up this idiotic corset?" Hermione asked her. She already had the under dress.

"Yeah sure." Ginny put down the curling iron and walked up behind Hermione. She began to lace up the corset.

"OW! Ginny, I want to be able to breathe!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh quiet. There…..done! By the way Hermione what is going on with you and Malfoy? All of us saw you guys together in Hogsmeade. Why are you guys going together? I mean, we asked you to come with us and you said no then you showed up with Malfoy. Harry and Ron were really upset."

"I'm SO sorry. I forgot. But what happened was he asked me to go because neither one of us had a date and it would be a head boy/head girl thing anyway and we needed costumes. That's why I was there with him. I seriously didn't want to go but we needed costumes. I had completely forgotten that you guys had asked me." Hermione apologized sorrowfully.

"It's alright. I understand but you better say something to Harry and Ron. Those two lunkheads might not understand so well."

"Alright I'll apologize and explain."

They laughed and Hermione got her dress out of Ginny's closet. It time for them to all put their dresses on.

Hermione had a fourteenth century dress. It was floor length and the sleeves were long bell sleeves that had a crisscrossed gold ribbon around her upper arm on both sleeves. The neckline was a low V neck cut bodice with across the bottom portion of the v neck to prevent it from being too low. The bodice itself was tied with a silk gold ribbon. Then the bow of the ribbon started a line cut in the front and a gold hem. (A/N: okay the description of these dresses will probably suck but it was the best I could do.) She was Juliet. Her hair was half up in soft ringlets.

Ginny had on white silk strapless dress with glitter and rhinestones decorating the bust. It was floor length and the material with gathered a bit at the hips hugging her curves and an Indian type headpiece on with all of her hair gathered in it. (A/N: It's the dress from the end of Moulin Rouge.) She was Satine from Moulin Rouge.

Kat had on a dark red dress with half sleeves that only covered her shoulders. It was floor length and just below the glittery red bust, a sheer black material covered the dress which formed an A line cut and formed a small train. (A/N: It's the dress from titanic where she tries to kill herself.) She was Rose from Titanic. She had her hair down in soft spiral curls.

Elena had on a 17th century dress. She also had a hidden corset underneath. It was floor length and only one petticoat so it wouldn't be as poofy. It had ¾ trumpet sleeves and a square cut neckline. It was light gold with small darker gold flowers on it. (A/N: it's the dress from Pirates of the Caribbean when Elizabeth falls off the cliff.) She was Elizabeth from pirates of the Caribbean. Elena had all of her hair up in an elegant French bun.

"Okay girls I think we're ready." Kat announced to them.

Downstairs the guys were sitting on the couches waiting for their dates. Harry and Chad both had on tuxes except Harry wasn't wearing the cumber bun, bowties or cufflinks and both the dress shirts were unbuttoned a couple buttons. Harry was Christian from Moulin Rouge and Chad was Jack from titanic. Ron wore a legionnaire's costume which consisted of Khaki pants, brown boots, and a whit shirt slightly unbuttoned also. He was Rick O' Connell from The Mummy. Orion had on a pirate's costume. (A/N: it's the costume from pirates of the Caribbean when Will and Jack set out to save Elizabeth.) He had charmed his hair so it was slightly longer and tied it back with a piece of cloth. He also had a sword.

The girls came downstairs and they paired up with their dates except for Hermione and Ron since Ron was going with Sarah and Hermione was going with Draco and they were just going to meet in front of the great hall.

"Look! Those idiots actually gave me a sword!" Orion showed Elena.

"Oh god…" Elena said lowering her head and putting her hand to her forehead. "Who was the idiot that did that?" she asked.

"Dude at the costume shop." Orion answered happily.

"Give me that!" she snatched it from him and charged it so it was dull.

"Dude she unsharpened your sword!" Chad exclaimed.

"Do YOU trust him with a sword?" Elena asked raising her eyebrow.

"Good point." Chad replied.

"Hey!" Orion said defensively.

They left the common room and arrived at the great hall pretty quickly.

"Um…you guys go ahead and go in. I have to meet up with Draco here." She informed them.

"I'm going to go get Sarah but why do you have to wait for that ferret? Ron asked agitated.

"Because Ronald he's my date and they have to announce us. Calm down! It's not like I'm sleeping with him." She snapped at him.

He snorted and stormed off. Harry took Hermione over to the side and told her,

"Hey, what's wrong? He was just asking because you've been spending a lot of time with Malfoy lately and we never see you any more and all of a sudden you two are best friends."

"It's not like that. I and he are just being civil to each other because we're head boy and head girl. We do have to spend a lot of time together. I really didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay. It's just you gotta tell us this stuff or we're both gonna come to our horrible conclusions."

They laughed and the rest of them went in. Hermione waited and Draco came up behind her.

"Waiting for someone?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned around and smirked. "My date, if you stick around long enough, I might introduce you two."

Draco looked at her with a confused look. Wasn't he her date?

"Don't confuse yourself I'm only kidding. Now come on they're waiting for us."

Draco had on a dark blue outfit. He had on dark blue tights much to his complaints, a long blue velvet tunic thingy with a white shirt underneath. He also had a sword and had no gel in his hair. He was Romeo.

She linked her arm with his and they entered the great hall as Dumbledore announced,

"Please welcome your head boy and head girl Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!!"

Applause filled the room they started a night that would change their lives.

A/N: We are sooooo sorry it's taken so long! There's been a lot of stuff going on with marching band for the both of us and it's NOT going to takes as long anymore since it's over okay? We really are sorry. Pleez R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: The Ball

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Luna and Star creep out slowly form behind a wall uh…hi guys…we're really sorry that we have taken so long to update. There's been a lot of stuff that's happened that prevented us from updating. They should be coming faster now though. Enjoy!

Applause erupted from the great hall as the students welcomed their head boy and head girl. Cheers were coming especially loudly from the Gryffindor table and Slytherin table cheering for their own respective friends.

"Wow, looks like they are happy to see me." Draco commented to Hermione softly.

"Don't flatter yourself" Hermione said simply and rolled her eyes as they walked up to where Dumbledore was.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger have beautifully organized and decorated the great hall I myself did not recognize it when I came in. I would like to thank you for your wonderful efforts. Now, let's eat!" Dumbledore announced and then sat down.

The food appeared instantly and the students ate ravishingly. The great hall had been decorated with orange and black streamers and floating jack-o-lanterns and all kinds of Halloween things. Instead of the normal four tables, there were smaller circular tables that sat about four people. Harry and Ginny sat with Ron and Sarah and Elena, Orion, Kat, and Chad sat at a table right next to theirs. Hermione and Draco sat together at a smaller table near the staff table.

As everyone ate, they talked softly if they even talked at all. The food was so good that barely anyone really talked beside the needed small talk to be polite. Hermione laughed silently and held her napkin over her mouth so Draco wouldn't notice but he did anyway.

"You know, in some countries, laughing at nothing would be considered insane behavior." Draco commented softly.

"I'm not insane." Hermione retorted just as softly.

"Coulda fooled me." He smirked. " Mind telling me what you were laughing at then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. " I was laughing at the fact that no one is talking because they are to busy eating."

"I still think you're insane." Draco took a bite of his apple pie.

"I think I'll go for a second opinion on that." Hermione flicked a small piece of bread at him. It hit his cheek and she giggled softly.

"Hey!" He exclaimed a little too loudly and everyone turned to him. "Umm…go back to your food. Nothing to see." Everyone turned back to their food clearly more interested in their food than in Draco.

Hermione's shoulders were shaking as she tried to hold in her laughter. Draco was blushing as he took another bite of his apple pie. He looked at her and gave her an icy glare.

"That wasn't funny." He said.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes it was." She managed to say.

"I thought that there was a no bread flicking clause in our agreement to be friends."

Hermione shook her head. " Sorry Mr. Malfoy, there was never such an agreement. I can flick bread at you anytime I like."

"I'm going to talk to my lawyer about that."

"You're not getting a dime out of me and I'm keeping the summer home."

Draco chuckled so cutely it made Hermione smile. Draco noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

Hermione finally realized she was smiling and blushed slightly. "Oh, Um…nothing. Just felt like smiling."

"Uh huh…" He looked at her skeptically. "You are an oddball Granger."

"Takes one to know one." Hermione said and before Draco could come up with a come back the food had disappeared.

Dumbledore stood back up and addressed everyone again. " I believe that now is the time for the dance portion of this ball to begin. Everyone please stand up."

Everyone did and with a wave of his hand, the tables and chairs disappeared and were replaced with chairs lining two of the walls and a long rectangular table that had desserts along with punch. The middle of the great hall had now been transformed into a giant dance floor. The DJ was Just below Dumbledore and the speakers were set up.

"Now, let the party begin!" He said happily and music began to play. "Would the head boy and head girl please take the floor and start off the dance with the traditional first dance." He turned to Draco and Hermione.

Draco placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back and led her to the middle of the dance floor. As Harry and Ron watched Draco lead Hermione out, they gave him cold glares.

"Who does he think he is touching Hermione like that?" Ron commented to Harry.

"I know, he could give her a disease or something all we know." Harry agreed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and rounded on the both of them. "Don't get started. For the last time, they are friends! They have managed to put their differences behind them and be friends. Something you gits wouldn't be able to understand. Now drop it and don't let me catch you two at it again or else." She warned them.

"Yes ma'am." Harry and Ron said in unison. They didn't want to get on Ginny's bad side and end up being hit with one of her bat bogey hexes.

"Good. Ooh! Look! They're about to dance!" She turned her attention back to Hermione and Draco.

The DJ put on a moderately slow song and the two danced. Hermione had to admit that Draco was a good dancer and Draco also had to say the same thing about her. Both of them were a little nervous about being so close together.

"Um…you dance good. I mean you're a good dancer." Draco told Hermione awkwardly for some reason.

"Yeah, you too." Was all Hermione could say.

The song finally ended and they went their separate ways. The DJ played faster paced song and everyone was out on the dance floor. Elena, Kat, Chad, Orion, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron formed a big circle and danced together. Sarah left Ron to go dance with some other guy. Ron was a bit upset at first.

"Ron, don't worry about her anymore. She's changed than when you first met her. She's not the same. She's a bit of a bitch now." Kat had told him.

Ron had laughed at that. "thanks Kat. I feel better now."

Ron was now Hermione's dance partner although everyone changed and switched partners. During the middle of the dance, some of the professors had walked around with clipboards. Mcgonagall tapped Ginny on the shoulder and pointed to the DJ booth. A look of realization came across her face and she made her way through the crowd.

"Um…Hello? Can everyone hear me?" She had pointed her wand at her throat and done a voice amplifying charm so everyone could hear her.

The great hall quieted slowly until either Kat or Elena had shouted be quiet. Then, the hall quieted immediately and Ginny smiled.

"Thank you whoever that was. Kat, Elena. This year we decided to do a costume contest and a dance contest. Our very own professors are the judges and as some of you figured out, they were walking around writing things down on their clipboards. They have come to their decision and the winners are…"

Professor Flitwick handed the envelope to Ginny and she opened it slowly to add to the tension. She had a slightly evil look on her face as she opened the envelope knowing that everyone was waiting for her to do so.

"Open it already!" Someone in the back shouted and everyone agreed.

"Alright, alright." Ginny opened the thing and announced the winners. "The winners of our costume contest are…Kat and Chad for their wonderful costumes from titanic!"

Everyone cheered and Kat and Chad went up to get their small trophy. Kat was about to give a speech when Chad led her back to where the others were. Ginny and a couple others laughed.

"The dance contest hasn't started yet but everyone be on your toes!" Ginny finished and changed her voice back to its normal volume.

The dance continued and everyone went back to dancing. While Hermione was having fun with her friends, Draco on the other hand was not. All night he had been avoiding Cynthia and Pansy. When he would escape one he saw the other and etc. finally he was able to escape outside to the gardens but found that it was being occupied with several couples who were busy making out. He found a secluded corner and stared at the bright moon. Nothing really ran through his head, he just stared at the moon that seemed to know something he didn't.

"Draco?" a familiar soft voice broke his thoughts. He turned his head to see it was Hermione. "It's almost time for the final dance and I would hate to dance by myself."

Draco chuckled, "actually that would be quite funny." He fully turned around and leaned against the garden wall.

Hermione leaned her elbows on the wall facing the moon and rested her chin in her hands. "No that wouldn't. Then everyone would think I was insane."

"Hate to tell you but…I told you so." Draco smirked.

"Told me what?"

"That you were insane. I already told you that. What's with a few other people knowing as well?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny." She said sarcastically. "And I told you that I was going to get a second opinion."

"You know, for being my date I didn't see much of you at all. I had to spend the entire time running from Cynthia and Pansy."

"I bet that was loads of fun and I didn't see you at all either so you're at fault too."

"Well I can't exactly walk over there with potty and weasel around you all the time."

Hermione hit his shoulder. "Don't call them that. They are nice once you get to know them."

"If every time I try to approach them they don't hex me into oblivion."

"I'm trying to work on that. I can't exactly go over to where you are either. All the Slytherins would try something and don't even deny it."

"Yeah you're right. Seems like we would have to meet in the middle, all secret agent like."

Hermione laughed as he pretended to talk in to his sleeve and look around. "You are not nearly as handsome or suave to be the next James Bond so just give it up."

He gave her a mock hurt look and said, "that hurts…that really hurts you know. Here I have all these ambitions to be a secret agent and you just stomped on them, completely stomped and ruined my plans for the future! I am going to be a hobo begging for money. Thanks Hermione. Thanks for nothing." He said dramatically and pretended to sob into his arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She laughed and pulled his arm away from his face and found he was laughing as well. "Where did this sense of humor come from? I never would have expected that you of all people would be funny."

Draco shrugged and simply said, "I've always had a sense of humor just that you can't really joke around like this with the type of people I had to hang out with. Can't exactly be all buddy buddy with that lot."

Then Jordan came into the gardens and told them they were needed back inside. She had sort of a knowing look when she told them and walked away. They followed her and when they arrived at the great hall again, they saw that Elena was holding the dance competition trophy and doing a dance with Kat. The music ended and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Well, I have to admit that this ball has been the most exciting so far. Thank you again Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger for organizing such a fun event. Alas, it is time for the closing dance and then, time for bed. If the head boy and head girl take the dance floor for the last dance please." He looked at Hermione and Draco who were at the punch table. Hermione was drinking punch and Draco had a piece of cake stuffed in his mouth.

Hermione led him away from the cake and told him to swallow the giant piece that he currently had in his mouth. He almost choked doing so but it went down. They took their place and "Crazy" by k-ci and jojo started to play. As the music went on, more and more people led their date onto the dance floor and danced along with Draco and Hermione. Eventually they were lost in a sea of people. No one was really paying attention to them or anyone around them.

Draco felt a little weird having Hermione in his arms. It felt so wrong and at the same time, it felt right. It felt very comfortable having her there. The same with Hermione. She couldn't believe that this was the same Draco Malfoy that had tormented her for seven years. He was so different than how she thought he was.

The end of the song came and Draco had the unexplainable urge to kiss her. He couldn't explain it but he didn't fight it either. When she looked up at him, he kissed her lips softly. Hermione was surprised at first and then she kissed back slowly. It felt good kissing him and then she realized that what they were doing was so wrong.

She pulled away from him and out of his grasp. She had a look on her face that he couldn't decipher. "We shouldn't have done that." She said softly and then ran out of the great hall. Everyone seemed to notice this and turned to him.

The song finished when Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked over to him and proceeded to ask him what had happened. Actually, Harry and Ron demanded and Ginny asked.

Frustrated, Draco just said "I don't know!" and ran off after her.

He arrived at their dorms and went in. he went up to her room and saw that she wasn't there. He went back to their common room and waited for her. He waited all night until he eventually fell asleep and that was when Hermione went up to her room. She had been up in the astronomy tower and had been thinking about what had happened between and was so confused.

How would that kiss change them when they were finally friends?

A/N: whoa…well how will that kiss change everything that they ever knew? Guess you'll just have to find out! The next chapter should come soon. I promise that it will this time though. Well review please!


	10. Chapter 10: I Don't Want to Know

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.

A/N: what's this? Star and Luna have updated once again and in almost a week? The world must be coming to an end! Lol, as promised here is another chapter of your favorite horror story although there isn't really an horror yet but there will be…oh there will be…anyway, this is a little break from the main characters to try and get to know them a little better. Enjoy!

It was a couple weeks after the ball and the fateful kiss. Hermione had been avoiding Draco like the plague. She didn't want to talk about the kiss mainly because she knew she felt something for him that she thought she shouldn't.

Some of the students that had come from the United States were being sent back. The only American students that would be staying were Kat, Chad, Elena, Orion, Jordan, Dom., Sean, and Cynthia. The other parents felt that their children would safer at the Salem school of witchcraft in the U.S. then at Hogwarts where they facing the threat of Voldemort directly.

They would be getting three new students though. A girl named Kristen Jackson, Elena's cousin Laura Rodriguez, and a boy named Adam Brusell. They would be arriving in the middle of November.

That day soon came and as the group stood at the train station along with the four heads of houses and Dumbledore. The Hogwarts express pulled in and it let out three new students.

The first, Kristen Jackson was fairly tall, about five feet four and was in her sixth year. She had long blondish/brownish hair and had pale green eyes. Laura Rodriguez was about five feet two and was also in her sixth year. She had short brown hair cut in choppy layers and hazel eyes. Adam Brusell was a quiet one. He had short brown hair and chocolate eyes. He had a lean, muscular build and was about six feet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts students! I assure you that you will be received very warmly. I would like to thank you for deciding to join us this year and let us go over a few ground rules first." Dumbledore went through the usual routine and introduced the teachers and then stepped aside so that the others could see the new students. "Here are some familiar faces that you might recognize." He told the new students.

"Laura Linda!" Elena greeted her cousin warmly and hugged her. "My baby cousin is coming to study with me! This is so exciting!"

Laura soon began to run purple. "Elena…I need…air…"

Elena let go. "Oh, sorry. Hey Kristen!" Elena hugged Kristen while the others greeted Laura. Then the others turned the others to Kristen and then introduced themselves to Adam. They hadn't ever really met him before.

"Weren't you in like my charms class?" Kat asked Adam.

"Yeah. I was your partner all last year." Adam told her simply.

Kat blushed and apologized. " Sorry! I couldn't recognize you. You cut your hair."

Adam shrugged. "It's okay."

"Well then, it looks like the gang is all here." Orion said.

Laura and Kristen made up the final members of their little clique and now they had new friends. They walked up to the school with the teachers behind them. As Orion looked at Laura though, he could tell that she had changed. There was something about her although Elena was completely oblivious to it.

During school, the three newcomers adjusted easily. Kristen and Adam were sorted into Gryffindor and Laura was sorted into Slytherin. The others were surprised by the news that Laura was in Slytherin and they tried to hang out with her as much as possible. Kristen was the one who got the closest to Laura though. Laura and Elena seemed to be drifting.

Kat and Adam seemed to be becoming fast friends. They were taking all the same classes so they had a lot to talk about. Kat found out that Adam was a quiet one. He didn't really like to draw attention to himself. All the girls envied her for not only having one of the hot Gryffindor guys (as Harry, Ron, Chad, Orion, Adam, Dean, and Seamus were referred to) for her boyfriend. She was best friends with another one of them.

The girls told her that it looked like Adam had a serious crush on her and Kat just couldn't see it. Adam was nothing more than a friend and nothing else. They were too different for them to ever be together. Besides, she was in love with Chad. She had been for years and she was happy with him. Wasn't she?

She was having conflicting thoughts about them both. Eventually she went to talk to Elena. It was about two in the morning when she finally did though.

Kat pulled back the curtains around Elena's bed. Elena was tangled up in her sheets and had her mouth slightly open. Kat slightly shook Elena.

"Hey…Elena…wake up…hey…" Kat shook Elena's shoulder.

Elena stirred slowly. She groaned and turned onto her back. "Who is it?" she said groggily.

"Who else? It's me, Kat! Scoot over!" Kat climbed in with Elena and drew the curtains back around her bed and cast a silencing spell.

Elena untangled herself from her sheets and moved over to give Kat some room. She then looked at her clock and found she couldn't because of her curtains. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Around two in the morning." Kat said simply.

"Two! I have class in the morning! What the hall are you thinking waking me up at two in the morning!" Elena exclaimed loudly and sat up.

"I have to talk to you. I couldn't sleep." Kat explained.

"so what! Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean that I can't either!"

"listen to me! This is about Chad and Adam. I'm having problems."

Elena sighed and knew she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. "Tell me what's wrong then."

"I don't know! I mean I feel happy whenever I am with Adam. I can talk to him so easily and stuff. He is just so intellectual and he's so thought out."

"And what about Chad? What do you feel with him?"

"Frankly, I don't know. Lately it seems like a strain to be with him. Nothing is as simple as it used to be. Joking around with him isn't the same anymore."

"Really? It doesn't look like you two have been having problems."

"Well, it's called acting. I don't think that Chad knows I feel this way either."

"Well…you should talk to him about it. The worst that can happen is that you guys break up."

"But I don't want to breakup with him. I love him…. I know I do…."

"Well let me ask you this…do you think you love him just because you are supposed to or because you actually do?"

"I don't know…we've been together so long that I don't even know anymore. I like being around Adam but I love Chad. But, being with Adam is like a breath of fresh air and being with Chad is like what I am supposed to be doing. Like I'm supposed to be his girlfriend because I have been for so long."

"Well you know that it shouldn't feel like that right?"

"Yeah I know. I know that it shouldn't feel like that and I don't want it to. I'm so confused! Haven't you ever felt tired around Orion? Like it's a chore to be around him?"

"Honestly, yeah I have. But I always find some way to tell him that we need to be apart for a little while. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder so you never know."

"I think I will talk to him. I mean, I need this. Our relationship needs this. Thanks Elena."

"That's what I'm here for. But, if you ask me, that Adam is a little weird. Something is off about him. Now can I please go back to sleep now? I need to be wide awake for potions, although I think that Snape's ugly face will be enough of a wake up call."

Kat laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. You can go back to sleep now."

The two girls went back to sleep and the next day, Kat talked to Chad.

She led him outside to a secluded spot by the lake. He was looking at her funny.

"What's wrong kitty-Kat? You seem worried about something." He told her.

She sat down and motioned for him to sit down next to her. "I've just been thinking about us lately."

"What about us? We're fine." He said. "What is the matter with us?"

"Nothing. It's just that… doesn't it seem like a chore to be together now? Like it's not because we want to be together but because we think we have to be?" she tried to explain.

"Not to me. Why? Are you tired of me?" he said bluntly.

"No! Of course I'm not tired of you! It's just that I think that we need a small break from each other you know? I'm not saying that we break up just that we don't see each other for a while. Too much of a good thing can be bad you know?"

Chad stood up clearly hurt. "Oh so that's what you want isn't it? You want us to "take a break". Well all girls say the same and most couples never come back from breaks. If you want to break up with me then just do it already because I don't think that I can stand much more of this."

Kat felt tears forming. "No! That's not what I meant." Things were not going the way that she had planned.

"Then what do you want Kat? What? Tell me and I will do it! Just don't play these games with me that you just want to take a break or whatever, just give it to me straight!"

"I just feel that our relationship is a little strained right now. I know that you feel that way too. There is only so much time people can spend together before getting tired of each other."

"Oh, so you're tired of me, that's it?"

"NO already! I already told you that I am not tired of you! Just that we've been spending too much together!"

"I know what this is about now…" Chad stood up, "It's about Adam isn't it? You've fallen for him and just figured that you should end it with me so that before you do anything with him, you make sure you're not attached to anybody huh? Do you even feel anything for me? Or was this all a game?"

Kat had tears running down her face. It hurt her that he was saying such things to her. He had to know that she loved him. He just had to know that. "You know that I love you! This isn't about Adam or anyone else! This about us! You and me right now!"

"Really now? Don't act like you haven't heard the rumors. You know that they are saying that you and Adam make a better couple then you and I do. I know that you guys are all buddy buddy now. I know that you spend more time with him than you so with me. I'm not stupid Kat."

"I know that you aren't stupid. But I don't care what people say about Adam and me. I don't like him any other way then as a friend! I love you and no one else! Why can't you understand that? If you are jealous of Adam and me you don't need to be! Please can you understand that I just need a little time to myself?"

"Whatever Kat. If you need time then I'll give you as much time as you want, just don't try to do the good thing and try to keep me from getting hurt. If you want to be with Adam then go ahead and tell me. Don't lie to me." And with that, he left her crying by the lake, he was hurt and confused. He was scared that he was losing her girlfriend and the love of his life to Adam.

Kat was also hurt. She couldn't believe that Chad had said those things. She never me to hurt him and she didn't want to be with Adam either. She wanted to be with Chad but she just needed a little time to herself before she was with Chad again.

She went back up to the common room and saw that Chad was sitting with Orion and Ron. He didn't even look at her as she walked in. Kat ran up to her room and threw herself on her bed. She cried hard into her pillow. Eventually. Elena walked in and immediately ran to Kat's side.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked concerned.

Kat looked at her with puffy eyes. "This is all your fault! You and your stupid break idea! This would have never happened if you had just butted out and let me figure this out by myself!"

"Whoa, whoa! What are you talking about this being my fault? What happened?" Elena asked confused.

"He probably hates me right now! I told Chad that we needed a break and it just blew up in my face! He's probably waiting to break up with me right now! You and your stupid ideas could have just left me the hell alone! This is all your fault!"

"How the hell is this my fault? If I remember correctly, you were the one that came to me so don't go pointing fingers! I never told you that you had to tell him that you guys needed a break! I was just giving you advice! Whether you followed it or not was not my problem!" Elena couldn't believe that Kat was blaming her.

"You are supposed to be my best friend!" Kat screamed at her and ran out of the room.

"I am your best friend!" Elena yelled back at Kat's retreating figure.

Kat ran all the way to the library and found a corner where no one was and cried silently. She had yelled at Elena without meaning to and now Elena was probably mad at her too. Kat felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see that it was Adam.

He looked very concerned. "Hey…what's wrong? What happened?"

Kat told him everything. She told him how Chad took it the wrong way and everything. Adam hugged her.

"Don't cry anymore. It'll be okay. He just doesn't realize what he's got I think that you are way better off without him."

Kat looked at him. "What are you talking about? I love him and I know that he loves me, we just need a little time apart."

"If he actually loved you then you wouldn't be in this argument would you? He wouldn't have blown up like that. He only wants you as his trophy, a girl like you deserves better."

"What are you talking about? He does not want me as his trophy. Chad would never do that."

"Then why was he so upset when you told him you needed a little break? If he actually cared then he would have been okay with it."

"No he wouldn't have been okay with it. He was upset because he cares about me. I mean…he has to care about me…I know that he does…"

Adam sat down next to her and touched her knee. "A girl like you deserves so much better than Chad. You are so smart and beautiful and a total catch. If he can't see that then he shouldn't have even tried to be with you. He doesn't deserve you."

"You think?" Kat was actually starting to believe him.

Meanwhile, after Kat had ran out, Elena stormed out of the dormitories into the common room and sat down next to Orion.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's Kat! She is actually blaming me for something that I didn't even do! All because of you!" she pointed her finger at Chad who was sitting on the other side of Orion.

He held both of his hands up. "What did I do?"

"You could have listened to Kat instead of just flat out yelling at her! You lunkhead! I could slap you right now!" she got up and began hitting Chad repeatedly on the head with a couch cushion. He tried to cover his head with his arms to somewhat protect himself. "You…stupid…lunk…head!" she hit him one last time and very hard. Then she began to hit him again.

"Ms. Del Rio! What are you doing?" Professor Mcgonagall yelled. She just had entered the room when Elena was in the middle of hitting Chad.

"Professor!" Elena whirled around the cushion was still in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"If my memory serves correctly, I am head of this house. Now what are you doing assaulting Mr. Murray?" Mcgonagall asked.

"He's a complete lunkhead! He did something incredibly stupid and I am just giving him what's coming to him!" Elena explained.

"Ms. Del Rio, Hogwarts does not have a rule that states that another student may cause possibly permanent damage to another student just because they did something "incredibly stupid" as you

Like to put it." Mcgonagall told her.

"What damage? He obviously doesn't have a brain." Elena smacked Chad again with the cushion.

"Ms. Del Rio! I am going to have to ask you to put the cushion down and step away from Mr. Murray." Mcgonagall said shrilly.

"Fine…" she said defeated and threw the cushion back on the couch. "Do I have to?"

"Yes and follow me." Mcgonagall walked out of the common room. Elena followed closely behind but not before telling Chad to go after Kat.

Chad finally got up and went to look for his girlfriend. Kat and Adam were still talking in the library when Chad came in. he went to the corner where Kat always went and as he turned the corner, he saw that they were kissing.

Chad felt betrayed. After telling him that there was none else, she was sitting there kissing Adam. After telling him straight to his face that she only thought of him as a friend and there they were. She had lied straight to his face and he had actually believed her. Kat pushed Adam off of her hard and he flew backwards.

"What the hell-" she exclaimed and then saw Chad. Her eyes widened in horror. He would never believe her now. Not after he saw that. "Chad…" she began to say.

He cut her off. "No. Save it." Tears were forming but he wouldn't let them spill. Not over her. "I don't want to hear another one of your lies. I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong. You're just another whore. Some little slut that I actually believed cared about me but no more. I want nothing to do with you hear me? I don't want you to talk to me, look at me, be near me or anything like that. I want you out of life because you mean nothing to me anymore. Nothing." He walked away.

Kat called after him but he wouldn't even turn around. She looked at Adam who was still sitting on the floor. "You planed this didn't you! From the very beginning!"

"So what I f I did? He doesn't deserve you. No one does but me. " he told her. "I love you Kat. I can make you so happy. Happier then if you were with that idiot. Be with me Kat."

"never you psycho! I hate you! This is all your fault! I was a fool for believing you!" Kat yelled at him.

"Kat…don't act like you don't have feelings for me. Whether you want to accept it, this is all your fault. If you had been confident in your supposed love for Chad then this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have developed feelings for me and you wouldn't have told that mistake of a boyfriend that you wanted a break. In short all of this is your fault and you know it." Adam walked away.

Kat collapsed on the ground. What Adam had said had hit home. She knew that it was her fault. She had let herself be fooled by Adam and in turn cost her Chad. To make matters worse, she had yelled at Elena without meaning to and probably lost her friendship.

She finally picked herself up and walked back to the tower. When she walked in she saw that Orion was playing chess with Ron, harry and Ginny were talking, and Elena was finishing a French braid on Kristen's long hair. Kat walked over to her but Elena got up and upstairs to the dormitories.

Kat followed her as best she could but with Elena's long legs, Elena was already up the stairs by the time Kat reached them. Kat went up and opened the door. She saw that Elena had drawn her curtains around her bed. Kat tried to pull them open but couldn't. she knocked on the bedpost.

"can I please talk to you?" she asked softly.

"You're not my favorite person right now." Was Elena's response.

Kat left. She felt so unwanted and lost. She reached the edge of the stairs. She was so tired of it all. So tired. She just wanted to sleep now. That's all. Kat could feel herself falling, almost like flying. she looked down to see the stairs below her and saw her feet were not on them but she was still going down them. She felt a sudden stop and a sharp pain she turned her head up and saw she was looking at the ceiling. she let her head fall back to the side and the last thing she saw before everything went black was a pool of crimson red liquid cover the floor and surround her head.

A few hours later, Elena wandered out of the tower looking for Kat. It was late and she hadn't returned. Even though she was mad at her, she was concerned. She looked to the bottom of the stairs and saw a horrible sight. The only sound to leave her mouth was one of horror.

"KAT!"

A/N: well there's a nice little cliffy for you guys. We know you guys are probably going to kill us but we needed a little more drama from the OC's and they are here for an important reason, which you guys will find out later. Please review and the next chapter will be filled with Draco/Hermione goodness. Haha. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Drama and Confessions

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.

A/N: here we are with another chapter of…A Murderer amongst Us! Dun dun dun…. Lol. Well, I know that the little cliffhanger we wrote for you last chapter was a little dramatic and it may have had some of you on the edge of you seats asking for more and some of you were probably just like eh…whatever. Here is the Draco/Hermione goodness that we promised last chapter, but I have to finish the little dramatic cliffy first hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Elena burst into the common room, her clothes were covered in blood and she was hysterical. Orion ran up to her immediately and asked her what was wrong.

"Whoa…babe! What happened? Why are you covered in blood? What happened to you?" he asked her and held her hands.

Elena was hyperventilating and was frantic. "Kat! She's-she's-blood everywhere! Stairs! Help!" was what she managed to get out.

"Elena calm down and take me to Kat." Orion told her.

Elena took his hand and led him out of the portrait hole to the bottom of the stairs where Kat was laying in a pool of her own blood. Her hair was soaked in blood and she was deathly pale. Elena ran to her and cradled her head in her lap again. She touched a certain spot on Kat's head showed Orion. Her hand was covered in fresh blood.

"We need to get her help! I'm too scared to move her on my own." Elena told him.

Orion kneeled down next to Kat also and looked over Kat. "Even if we levitate her, we can't risk the trip all the way to the infirmary. She's bleeding far too much to move her that far."

There was now a small crowd of Gryffindors gathered on the stairs. They were staring and talking. Harry, Ginny, and Ron made their way through the crowd.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Ron asked shocked.

"Go get Mcgonagall or someone! Now!" Elena told them.

Ron and Ginny left. Harry helped Orion and Elena levitate Kat to the common room. Orion levitated her while Elena and Harry kept her head wound from bleeding. They had a difficult time getting through the people since they were standing there stupefied.

"Move people! If she dies from blood loss I will personally hunt all of y'all down and curse y'all to kingdom come. Now move!" Elena yelled.

Almost immediately everyone moved off to the side and they went up the stairs quickly. Once in the common room, Harry ordered everyone go to his or her rooms. A few younger ones resisted but Harry soon convinced them. They laid Kat down on a couch and tried to stop the bleeding. Chad came down to see what all the fuss was about and he saw Kat. He stood there frozen at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey came into the common room.

"What happened here!" all of them exclaimed.

They looked at Elena who seemed to have the most blood on her and directed the question to her.

This caused Elena to burst into tears again and become frantic. Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to an armchair so she could sit down. His kind eyes met with hers.

"Calm down Ms. Del Rio and tell us what happened." He told her kindly.

"Yes because this poor child looks like she's been clubbed with a baseball bat!" Madam Pomfrey said shrilly.

Elena burst into more tears. "Please just attend to Ms. Tucker while I try to find out what happened poppy."

Madam Pomfrey turned back around to Kat with a "Humph."

"Please…can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked Elena again.

"I was-trying-late-fight-blood-stairs-I-all over." Elena tried to say.

Dumbledore nodded. "Okay okay. Right now all I want you to do is try to calm down. Have Madam Pomfrey give you a calming drought."

Madam Pomfrey had conjured up a roll of gauze bandages and bandaging Kat's head. She levitated her and went out of the portrait hole. Dumbledore told Elena to go with them and told Orion to help her.

"Harry, I want you to go inform Ms. Granger of what has happened. I'm sure that she would like to know what has happened to her friend and professor Mcgonagall, would you so kind as to do some damage control." Dumbledore instructed the rest of them.

Harry set out to find the heads and prefect's tower. He soon found it and knocked loudly on the portrait. Hermione awoke to some banging. She headed down the stairs and went to the portrait she opened it and saw harry with blood on his shirt.

"Harry! What happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing just that Kat has had an accident and Elena found her at the bottom of the stairs in front of the Gryffindor tower in a pool of her own blood. Madam Pomfrey took her and Elena down to the hospital wing. Dumbledore told me to tell you." Harry explained.

"What's going on? Potter? What are you doing here this time of night?" Draco came down the stairs in just his pajama bottoms.

"It's nothing that concerns you Malfoy." Harry told him.

"Fine. I'm going back to bed." Draco went back up the stairs without a fight. He was too tired.

"Let me get dressed and we'll go down to the hospital wing. Oh, screw it. I'll just go like this." Hermione said. She was in her tank top and pajama pants. She followed Harry as they ran to the hospital wing.

As they entered, Dumbledore told them to go back to bed. "Ms. Del Rio told us that she just found Ms. Tucker in that state so we will just have to wait until Ms. Tucker wakes up to find out what actually happened. Go back to bed and don't worry. You'll be able to see her tomorrow morning."

Harry, Hermione, Orion, and Elena left and went back to bed. As Hermione walked into her common room, she saw Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs. Hermione pretended not to see him and walked towards the stairs.

"Hermione, stop. We have to talk." Draco stood up.

Hermione stopped walking but didn't turn around. "What do we have to talk about?"

"About what happened at the Halloween ball, about why you've been avoiding me." He said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been avoiding you."

"Then what do you call whenever I try to talk to you, you turn around and talk to someone else. When I try to look at you, you turn away. When I try to approach you, you walk away. When I come into the common room, you go up to your room. If that's not avoiding me then I don't know what is."

"I'm not…I just…I have to go to sleep. I have class in the morning."

"Today is Friday. We don't have any classes tomorrow."

"Well I have to go see Kat in the morning okay. Good night."

"No Hermione. I am not going to let you walk away this time. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is and you know it!" he walked up in front of her.

Hermione looked up into his pale blue eyes. They weren't as cold as they used to be anymore. But, she couldn't look into them. Every time that she looked at him she remembered the feeling of his lips on hers and how for a minute everything seemed to be perfect. Then, she remembered that at the same time it was so wrong.

"Draco, what happened at the Halloween ball was…an accident. That's all. An accident."

"It wasn't an accident and you know it. That couldn't have been an accident."

"I am going to bed Draco and I suggest that you do the same." She walked around him and started towards the stairs again.

Draco walked after her and grabbed her arm gently. "Hermione, why don't you want to talk about it? Why can't you just admit that it wasn't an accident?"

"Let me go Draco." She said and twisted her arm away.

"No Hermione. We need to talk!" he said again.

"NO!" Hermione yelled and ran up to her room.

Draco ran after her but he was too late. She had already locked herself in her room. He knocked on her door and asked for her to open the door. She wouldn't even answer him much less open the door. He finally gave up and went back to his room. He couldn't stand that she wouldn't talk to him about the kiss. She just wanted to act like the kiss never happened or that it was an accident. But to him, it wasn't. He never believed that things happened for a reason. That was until he met her.

Until he actually got to know her, he thought that he was the one that controlled his destiny. He was the one that would decide what he was going to do with his life and no one else. Then he realized that sometimes when you let go of trying to control life and just go with the flow, it's a wonderful experience and that things that are supposed to happen will. You just have to relax and wait for them to.

The next morning, Hermione went to see Kat. She still hadn't woken up though. Madam Pomfrey had said that she had lost a lot of blood from lying there for so many hours. A while longer and she could have died. Elena burst into tears again at this point and had to be given another calming drought.

Hermione walked back to her tower with Ginny. Along the way, Ginny noticed that Hermione was being a little too quiet.

"Mione? What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked. "You're being a little too quiet. You usually are talking about…something."

"What?" Hermione snapped back to reality.

"I said that you're being a little too quiet. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Come on Mione. You can tell me. I'm supposed to be your best friend right?"

"I know…well...there's something that happened at the Halloween ball that shouldn't have and I can't stop thinking about it. I know I should but I can't. Is that totally horrible?"

"Well I can't tell you unless you tell me what happened."

They walked into the common room and Draco was surprisingly not there. Hermione dragged Ginny up to her room and began to tell her about the kiss.

"You got to kiss Draco Malfoy? Good going!" Ginny said laughing.

"Ginny! You are supposed to tell me that it was a total mistake and I should stop thinking about it!" Hermione scolded her.

"Well, even I have to say that he isn't the total jerk he was at the beginning of the year you now? You've changed him slowly and I wouldn't be mad if you went out with him."

"Ginny! How can you be so calm about this? The real Ginny would be yelling and screaming at me. What did you do with her?"

"Hermione, over the last few weeks, me, Kat, and Elena have been sort of stalking him."

"You have been doing what!"

"Don't get mad. It's just that I had this feeling about him and I wanted to find out of it was true. So I asked the girls if they would help me out. What is so wrong about that?"

"What's wrong is that you guys have been stalking him! What if he caught you or something? What would happen then? I can't believe that you guys did that!"

"Well, what we found out was very interesting. Don't you at least want to know what we found out about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah whatever, anyway" Ginny waved her response away. "It turns out that he's actually a pretty nice guy. He's not a cocky jerk anymore and I think that you two have a chance."

"Ginny! Do you realize whom you are talking about! We are talking about Draco Malfoy here!"

"I know that it may seem weird but I think that you two should talk. No matter what others say, I can tall that he cares about you a lot. I gotta go meet harry so I'll stop by later okay?"

"yeah, okay. I guess I finally gotta go talk to him huh?"

"Yes ma'am and I think that the sooner that you do it, the better it will be."

"Alright. Later Ginny."

"Later." Ginny left Hermione's room

Hermione grabbed a pillow and used it to cover her mouth. She let out a loud frustrated scream that was muffled by the pillow. Had the whole world gone wacky on her? Ginny was telling her that she thought her and Draco had a chance.

Sighing, she went downstairs to face the inevitable.

Draco was downstairs reading by the fire, book in one hand and the other running through his hair as if he was frustrated. His uniform shirt was somewhat unbuttoned and he had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Hermione stopped in her tracks and just stared for a while with her mouth open. He looked so cute.

She regained herself and then finally cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned his head towards her and had a look of slight surprise.

"What do you want?" he asked as gently as he could given that he was pissed at her for avoiding him.

"I was thinking about it and I realized that…we do need to talk. Is that okay with you?" she didn't take offense to the way he had spoken to her.

His face immediately softened and he put his book down. " Yeah. Sure. Here, um…sit." He got off of the couch and offered it to her.

She smiled and laughed slightly. "Just because I want to talk to you doesn't mean that you can't sit either."

"Right." He sat down next to her but a safe distance away. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Um…well…um…I thought that we could talk about…um…." She was so nervous she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Um…do you want to…I mean do you wanna talk about that…I mean…" he couldn't bring himself to say it either.

"I guess we're both at a loss for words." She laughed awkwardly. He also laughed awkwardly.

"So…where does that leave us?" he asked.

"If I say that I enjoyed the kiss, would you hold it against me?" she asked really softly.

"No…because I enjoyed it too." He said just as softly.

"But you know that we can't right?"

He got closer to her and put his hand on hers. "Why? Why can't we?"

She turned away from him and stood up. "Because Draco…there's already too much between us. There's already too much bad blood."

"Why does that matter?" he stood up and went behind her. "Why does any of that have to matter? We could if we wanted to."

She turned around. "Draco, do you now what we would have to put up with if we were together? People would constantly try to separate us. It would be horrible." She turned to face him. Her eyes were sparkling and tears were threatening to fall down.

"We could do it. As long as we have each other, it wouldn't matter. No one would be able to touch us as long as we have each other."

"You know that's not true. Things would come between us and you know it."

He held her face in his hands. "No, I don't. All I know is that I want to be with you and no one else." He kissed her.

Hermione almost pushed him off but then decided not to. She kissed him back and they just stood there kissing. Eventually, they broke apart and Hermione looked into his eyes until she couldn't stand it any longer. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We could get in a lot of trouble from everybody." Hermione's statement came almost lost. "We are breaking a lot of rules."

"Since when have I ever cared about breaking the rules? Besides, they are meant to be broken." He told her and lifted her chin up with his index finger and kissed her sweetly.

She broke away briefly and murmured. "I can tell you're going to be bad for me." Draco smirked handsomely and kissed her again.

A/N: well, there was chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed and thank you to all the faithful readers! You keep us going! i promise that the next chapter will be up soon, i am typing it as we speak!R&R!


End file.
